Fairy Tail: The Endgame
by Inhuman X
Summary: Being a Guild in Fiore just isn't the same anymore. With all the new powerful Dark Guilds joining forces across Fiore to resurrect an ancient Kingdom of Darkness to ensure Fiore domination? What will Jayden Silverblood do when he and his Guild finds themselves caught up in the soon to be catastrophe? And can they stop it is the question? R&R! Enjoy!
1. Enter the Chimera! Part 1

**Enter the Chimera! Part 1**

* * *

It had been a wonderful day in Fiore. The sun was shining brightly, the sky was as blue as ever without a cloud in the sky. People were walking and going about their day as happy as ever. The peace was rather soothing and calming.

"So...this is Fiore?" A young ivory pale skinned eighteen year old girl with a pretty figure took in a deep breath of the fresh air as her long wavy black hair flowed in the wind due to the breeze, and once it stop you could see the shimmers of purple in it and that reached down to her mid-back. She looked upon the beautiful land of Fiore with her deep purple eyes. This girl is currently wearing a deep purple shirt, with a midnight purple scarf around her neck with the tails of the scar going as far as her hair and reaching down to her mid back, she's also donning black jeans, with black and purple combat boots. This girls name is Tabitha Kruel. She smiled looking out at the oncoming town before her, and began to walk down the green hills.

* * *

"Uh...are you serious?" A man groaned as he and his comrade stood side by side.

"Yeah, it's said that some Dark Guild is supposed to be raiding the trade ships tonight and they want us there to make sure everything goes right."

"Why don't they just send some Guild to watch it?"

"Come on now, you know the Guilds in this town are too busy with petty stuff like watching boats and what not." The man replied.

"Fine...I guess we better go get suited up." The two men then left, but what they didn't know was that their whole conversation was also heard by another.

"Hehe...so the docks tonight eh?" The mysterious voice snickered with excitement before it vanished back in the alley way.

* * *

"Wow this town seems so festive!" Tabitha smiled as she looked around Magnolia Town, "Everyone seems so happy, much like home..." She stopped and held her head high. She then pulled out a poster from a small black purse she was carrying with her. She looked at the paper and her eyes quickly scanned it. It appeared as a map of Magnolia Town. On her trip she was able to collect various maps of the towns in Fiore, along with a map of Fiore itself. Though she was still having trouble reading maps. She flipped the paper various different ways trying to figure it out.

"Uhhh...I...oh! Before I do anything I should probably find a place to stay!" She looked around and began walking. After a few minutes of aimlessly wandering the town she saw a large yellow in front of an apartment complex that read:

**"1 Bed Room, 1 Bathroom, 1 Study Room! On Sale!"**

"Oooh on sale? I should probably check it out!" As she reached for the door another hand beat her to it and opened the door.

"There ya go." A cheerful male voice spoke.

"Oh thank you." Tabitha smiled and thanked the random stranger. She then walked up to see the man at the counter arguing with another.

"THE SIGN SAYS FOR SALE!" The young man in front of the counter shouted.

"WELL NOT FOR YOU! IT'S ALEADY BEEN BOUGHT OUT!" The man behind the desk barked back.

"YOU LIE!" The man shouted once more.

"The room has been bought out already?" Tabitha muttered some what shy and nervous to interfere with the argument. In a flash the man behind the counter had vanished and was now shaking Tabitha's hand rather violently and excessively, while also nodding his head in the same almost craze like fashion.

"Oh course not honey! It's all yours, rent is only forty seven jewels each month, and you can pay me half right now and pay the rest later if you don't have all the money for it right now."

"WHAT THE HELL!" The man in front of the counter deadpanned.

"Uhhh...okay..." Tabitha felt rather bad about buying the apartment away from the guy who the clerk was just arguing with, but she did need a place to stay and it did seem rather reasonable. She reached into her purse and pulled out a number of jewels and paid the man.

"Awesome! The bedroom is a king sized one, along with a queen sized bathroom, the study room is rather large, and has various shelves for books, it also contains a fire place, and a rather large kitchen!" The man informed quickly, "Someone as beautiful as yourself should love it here and I'll make sure to do whatever I can to please you. Just ask, and I'll be there." The landlord winked.

"Uhh...uhh...t-thank you..." Tabitha began to blush from head to toe.

"Hey jerk! You're gonna scare her away! This is the tenth time you've done this to me! Why can't you just let me get an apartment here!"

"Because...I...DO NOT...like...YOU!" The clerk shouted.

"Well I'm not very happy-go lucky about you either because of all the times you screwed me..." The young man stopped, "Wait...that sounded wrong." Tabitha took a good look at the young man that was arguing with the clerk. He appeared rather tall, though that wasn't saying much since Tabitha is only five feet even in height. He is tan, slender, he appeared fairly muscular, toned, and well built. He has wild, messy, spiky, unkempt dark orange hair, which complimented his sapphire blue eyes. He's bare chested underneath a black vest that had white outer edges, with yellow fur on the inner edges. On both of his wrists he wore black wristbands, he's also wearing grey loose pants, then around his waist he wears an old tattered and torn beige tunic, with a black sash tied around his waist that hangs low in the front reaching down to his thighs, and a pair of black shoes.

"Uhhh...I'm done..." The orange haired young man left the building.

"Hmph, 'bout damn time..." The clerk muttered, "Well I need to get back to work, but welcome to the building."

"T-thanks..." Tabitha muttered shyly avoiding eye contact with the man still blushing from the flirtatious compliments he threw her way. Tabitha couldn't help, but feel bad about buying the apartment building away from the other young man and went to go find him. She quickly found him outside squatting down and talking to someone, or more like something.

"Um...excuse me." She caught his attention. He stood up and looked at her. She got a glimpse of who, more like what, he was talking to. It was a small white cat with black stripes, a black underbelly, and big blue sapphire eyes, who's big ears were saffron in color. It was wearing a simple flowing red cape and pair of green loose pants. The cat was holding a small red, blue, yellow, and white robot like toy. Oh, did I mention the cat was standing on its hind legs? Tabitha was blushing looking at such an adorable creature.

"Yeah?" The orange haired kid replied with a smile on his face. Tabitha heard him speak and quickly shook her head and patted her face to get rid of her blushing.

"Sorry about the apartment thing, I didn't know that was gonna happen." Tabitha apologized quickly.

"Oh don't worry about it, it's not the first time he's done something like this." The young man laughed, "He always finds someone else to get a room just so I don't. We don't like each other very much."

"I can tell." Tabitha chuckled lightly.

"Jayden...who's this?" The small white cat asked.

"W-what the?! Did the cat just talk?!" Tabitha asked kind of freaking out at how much more adorable the cat just got.

"I don't know Tiger..." The young man, which whom the cat called Jayden, replied to his white cat, "But I'm sure she'll tell us."

"Oh, well yeah." Tabitha nodded, "Sorry about that, my name is Tabitha. Tabitha Kruel." Tabitha stuck her hand out.

"I'm Jayden, Jayden Silverblood." Jayden said with a big ole' smile on his face, "And that's my partner Tiger."

"Chiya!" Tiger waved happily, "And this is Tank!" Tiger raised his toy to show Tabitha, who only continued to fall in love with it's adorableness. Once again she snapped herself out of it.

"I feel really bad about what happened and would like to make up for it."

"How?" In that instant everyone's stomachs began to growl.

"Lunch?"

"I'm in!" Jayden smiled.

"Chiya!" Tiger waved.

* * *

The trio was sitting down at a table and Tabitha twitched at how much Jayden was eating. While Tiger simply played with Tank, acting as though the robot was flying and shooting lasers from it's eyes. She sweatdropped and looked into her purse to see how many jewels she had and prayed it would be enough to pay for all of Jayden's food.

"_This guy's stomach...is a black hole."_ She thought.

"Whew!" Jayden shouted and quickly cracked his neck, "That was awesome!"

"G-Glad you enjoyed it." The young girl replied.

"Thanks for the meal!" He smiled.

"No problem, it's the least I can do..."

"So, what now that you got that apartment you have to go looking for a job huh?"

"Yeah, and one that pays well."

"Well any preference?" Jayden asked.

"Yeah, I want to join a Guild."

"You want to join a Guild?! You're a Mage?! That's awesome!" Jayden cheered.

"Thanks, but I don't know any good ones in this town. But Imma start looking tomorrow, today I'll probably stay home." Tabitha sighed, and then she took notice of a mark on Jayden's right shoulder. She hadn't noticed it earlier, but the longer she stared at it and the more it seemed familiar. The more it seemed familiar, the more it bothered her to know what it was. It appeared as a tattoo. It was of a lions head and mane, with two lightning bolts shooting outwards in a V-shape from both sides of the lions head, and it was colored a dandelion yellow. Finally she decided to ask:

"Hey Jayden...what's with that tattoo on your right shoulder?"

"Oh this?" Jayden pointed to it and smiled as he prepared to answer, "Oh it's-" He was cut off by Tiger.

"Jay!" Tiger jumped up in front of the orange haired youngster and pointed to a clock on the wall.

"Oh shoot! We have to go!" Jayden quickly wiped his mouth and grabbed Tiger, "Thanks for the meal, but we gotta go!" The two bowed quickly and stormed off.

"Wait!" Tabitha tried to scream after them, but they were already gone, "Or not.." She sighed and looked at the towers of bowls and plates in front of her, "Only if I knew..." She sweatdropped looking at the mess before her and slowly starting to regret offering to take the two to lunch.

* * *

As the rest of the day went on Tabitha continued on with it by walking around and trying to figure out where everything was. Though, she eventually got lost doing so and found herself on the docks of the town.

"Great...now I'm lost." She muttered and sighed, "It' getting late too." She looked up at the glooming night sky and it's endless amount of stars, while the moon beamed down beautifully on the town and on the ocean.

"Well at least it's a nice sight." Suddenly a loud explosion had erupted in the distance. Tabitha looked over to see four ships approaching the docks. One them had a large hole in the side as smoke left the whole, and the boat was soon consumed by fire.

"Oh no!" Tabitha quickly noticed that the other ships were soon being raided as well, "They're going to need help!" She looked on as she also various Rune Knight dinghy's arrive and surround all of the large boats. They began to boat.

"Thank goodness the Rune Knights are there." She had slight sigh of relief. The Rune Knights boarded the ship and soon enough after a short moment they were being thrown off and casted away into the ocean. She sweatdropped.

"Really?" Tabitha couldn't just stand by and watch, so she took action.

"Alright!" Quickly Tabitha dropped her bag and saw a magic driven motor boat by the docks. She jumped on and started it in an instant. She quickly drove her way over to the three remaining ships. She got there in a matter of minutes and instantly boarded one ship. She looked around to see various bandits and mages all grabbing the cargo, and various precious valuables.

"Hey! All of you need to stop it this instant!" She told them.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it little girlie? What are you like fifteen?!" One mage mocked.

"I'm eighteen, and disregard my height!" Instantly Tabitha blushed, "But since you guys don't want to listen that's all your fault." She smiled as her magic started to kick in. She saw a mix of colorful auras. A lot of reds, oranges, and greens surrounded the bandits.

"That gives me some pretty good options." Tabitha observed. She quickly rushed through the groups of bandits and mages as she quickly was able to make some sort of contact with each of them. Once she was done she turned around and looked at them with a slight smile, "Okay...I'm ready."

"Whatever girl! Get'er guys!" One man shouted.

"Flame Rush!" A red aura overcame Tabitha as she rushed towards them with both hands on fire. She quickly singled out all of the men that had red auras and struck them down with her flaming fists. They fell to the ground in defeat once she was done. She slid across the room and looked across the room and then singled out all of the green aura men. Her aura changed from red to green as she charged back into the crowd. She would place a palm on each green aura guy as she cried out:

"Mighty Gust!" With that each man was sent flying across the room, or through the windows of the ship.

"This girl is strong?! Where is she getting all this magic power?!"

"And last the oranges." Tabitha looked at them and rushed towards the crowd one final time. She slid right into the center of the crowd as a orange magic circle appeared beneath her. She slapped her hands on the ground and cried out:

"Earth Coffin!" With that stones arose from the magic circle and trapped the remaining men in rock coffins, with only their heads remaining.

"Seems like I'm done here with this boat." Tabitha dusted her hands off proudly.

"Are you?" She turned around after hearing a voice and saw a man squatting on the guard rail of the ship. He had rather pale skin, with red dotted eyes, and gelled back black hair, he had various golden earrings in his right ear, then a golden nose ring as well. The man was rather skinny and did not seem very physically strong what so ever. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, a pair of black leather pants, black combat boots, and black gloves.

"Seems like you're disturbing my operation..." The man jumped off the guard rail and began walking towards Tabitha. She began to read his aura. The man was surrounded by a White Aura.

_"Sweet...with a White Aura I can use Nullification Magic to prevent him from using whatever magic he has. All I have to do is get in contact with him now..."_ The young mage thought.

"Well girl...prepare to regret ever getting on this ship!" The man rushed towards Tabitha, and she was prepared to fight. That was until...

"Chiya!" An adorable voice broke through the air and along with it was a very loud and confident:

"Take this ya stupid bastard!" Causing Tabitha to sweatdrop as Jayden had came crashing through the boat. He flew past Tabitha and kicked the man in all black in the face. The man skidded back from the impact of the kick and held his face in pain.

"J-Jayden?" Tabitha looked at the orange haired young man.

"Yupp, here to the rescue."

"I don't need rescuing. I was doing just fine."

"I never said ya didn't I came here for a fight, and that's what this guy is going to give me!"

"You want a fight eh?" The man stood up, "Tell me...who are you child?"

"Me?"

"He doesn't know who you are Jayden! Let him know!" Tiger cheered on.

"I'm Jayden Silverblood of the Guild Chimera Fang!" He boasted. Tabitha's eyes widened as she suddenly realized why she saw that mark. It was Chimera Fang's guild mar, it was one of the Guild's she had seen in the paper and thought about joining.

"Jayden Silverblood huh?" The man in black replied.

"Yupp...now...let's get crazy!"

* * *

N

Next Time: Jayden has proclaimed who he is and where he's from! Also why he's on the docks as well. Tabitha tries to enter the fray between Jayden and the Man in Black, but is seemingly unable to. So she decides to go on to the other boats and assist them while Jayden takes on the Man in Black, who proclaims to be from an up and coming Dark Guild! Will he prove enough to take on Jayden Silverblood of Chimera Fang?!

Review!


	2. Enter the Chimera! Part 2

**Enter the Chimera! Part 2**

* * *

"Wait, so what do you expect me to do? I really hope you don't expect me to just stand here and watch you fight." Tabitha told him.

"Then go ahead on the other boats and go handle them. I'll be here handling this guy."

"B-But..."

"Chiya!" Quickly Tiger flew over and picked Tabitha up and flew off the boat.

"Hey! Tiger stop!" She cried out.

"Jayden's got it handled! Jayden's the strongest!" Tiger cheered on as he dropped Tabitha off on another boat. The men on the boat all looked at Tabitha with raised eyebrows.

"Well I guess I'll take them on then." Tabitha sighed, "Flame Rush!"

* * *

"So what's your name?" Jayden asked.

"I'm Carlos of the Guild Hellhound Chrysanthemum!"

"Uhh...too long of a Guild name! Haven't I beaten you guys down enough?" Jayden scratched the back of his head.

"Shut up! I'm here now! And wait...your the guy that's been stuffing our operations this whole time?! You're just a kid!" Carlos shouted.

"Eh, not really but whatever you say." Jayden shrugged, "So...let's do this!"

"You're going to regret that decision!" Carlos dashed towards Jayden. He threw a wild punch, Jayden ducked down and the punched Carlos in the abdomen. Carlos quickly grabbed onto Jayden's hand and landed a devastating kick across his ribs. Jayden clenched hard onto Carlos's arm and slammed him in to the ground. Carlos jumped off the ground and charged Jayden. Jayden side stepped the oncoming attack, and followed up with an uppercut. Carlos stumbled back, but quickly regained his balance.

Carlos looked up to see Jayden with is fist cocked back. In an instant the Dark Guild mage ducked down and spun around to elbow Jayden in the stomach Jayden retaliated by kneeing Carlos in the face.

"Uhh..." Carlos stumbled from the strike. Jayden smiled as he threw a hard kick that landed across the nose of Carlos. Carlos skidded back from the impact and looked up to see Jayden grinning from ear to ear.

"So...we going to cause a ruckus anytime soon or what?"

* * *

"That's two boats down..." Tabitha said looking around at the bandits that she had defeated.

"Chiya! Terrific Tabitha!" Tiger said as he picked up the mage once more.

"W-wait!" She shouted as Tiger quickly took her to the third boat. Tiger dropped her on the ground and sighed.

"Might Gust!" She waved her hand as a blast of wind suddenly knocked away all the bandits, "All these guys have the same aura pretty much. Well at least it makes it easier for me."

* * *

"Fine...so you want me to use magic eh? Well then I'll be more than happy to! Prepare to face my Shadow Magic! Shadow Slam!" Suddenly a shadowy fist rose up from the ground and aimed for Jayden's chin. Jayden jumped back and smiled.

"Sweet..." Jayden smiled, "Take Over..." He muttered, "Dragon Soul!" Suddenly Jayden's magical presence increased slightly as a scale like design appeared on his arms.

"Take Over Magic? Dragon Soul?" Carlos seemed confused, "Wait! I know now who you are! I knew your name seemed familiar!" Carlos shouted as he lightbulbed.

"Yeah...you should be scared now!" Jayden charged at Carlos, "Burning Dragon's Fist!" Jayden's fist was engulfed in flames as he slammed his fist right into Carlos's face. Carlos was sent flying back. He slammed into the wall behind him.

"Shadow Fury!" Carlos waved his hand as various outstretched shadow fists went to take on Jayden.

"Burning Dragons Fist!" Jayden quickly took on the barrage of fists and easily punched them all away from him.

"Shadow Bomb!" Carlos then sent out a sphere of black magic energy towards Jayden.

"Flaming Dragons Talons!" Jayden's foot was coated in flames as he kicked Carlos's Shadow Bomb and sent it flying back.

"Shadow Vortex!" Carlos created a large vortex of shadows to consume Jayden.

"Burning Dragons Fist!" Jayden charged right into the vortex and slammed his burning fist right through the eye of the shadow storm. Once his fist broke through he slammed it against Carlos's chest.

"Guah!" Carlos held his chest in pain.

"Flaming Dragons Talons!" Jayden swung his flaming foot up and smashed it up against Carlos's chin.

"Augh!" Carlos held his chin in pain, "Shadow Wave!" Jayden leaped out of the way as a thin wave of shadows sliced through the ship.

"That one was close..." Jayden smiled, "I think it's time I end this..."

* * *

"Well there goes the last ship..." Tabitha nodded feeling accomplished.

"Tabitha the Terrific! Yay!" Tiger cheered as he landed on her shoulder, "Now we just have to wait for Jayden."

* * *

"End this?! You think I'll be gone that easily?!" Carlos shouted, offended by Jayden's statement.

"Yes...yes I do." Jayden smiled, "Roar of the Blazing Dragon!" Jayden took in a deep breath and in an instant he released a massive burst of flames that blasted Carlos and sent him roaring through the ship and into the sky.

* * *

"W-what's that?" Tabitha asked.

"Jayden's done." Tiger smiled.

"W-what kind of magic does he use? No normal Fire Magic user can create such powerful flames."

"That's because he doesn't use just any Fire Magic. He uses Dragon Fire Magic!"

"He's a Fire Dragon Slayer?" Tabitha asked.

"No silly! He uses Take Over Magic! Take Over; Dragon Soul!" Tiger said cheerfully and nonchalantly.

"Take Over...Dragon Soul?"

"Yupp, he's the strongest there is! Now we should probably get moving!" Tiger grabbed Tabitha and flew off the final boat, "How'd you get over here?"

"I found a motor boat by the docks down there." Tabitha pointed to he boat below.

"Oh okay!" Quickly Tiger swung down by the boat and dropped Tabitha right on he head.

"Ouch!" She cried out.

"Sorry! Have to get Jayden!"

* * *

"Man where's Tiger?" Jayden looked around as he stood on the guard rail.

"Chiya!" A voice broke Jayden's thoughts as Tiger swept him up.

"There we go!" Jayden smiled as the Exceed began to speed up and dash towards the shore.

* * *

Once Jayden, Tiger had made it to shore they met up with Tabitha.

"So, Tabitha..." Jayden smiled, "Still looking for a job?"

"Uh...yeah?"

"Awesome, then I guess you're coming with me!" Jayden grabbed Tabitha's hand and she blushed slightly. Jayden then took off and Tiger followed.

"Where we going?!" She asked.

"You want to join a Guild right?! Well you're going to be joining Chimera Fang!" Jayden stated as the two continued to run off.

"But Jayden, nobody's at Guild Hall right now. It's late!" Tiger informed.

"Oh yeah..." Jayden stopped and looked at Tabitha, "Well I guess you can join tomorrow?" He said scratching the back of his head.

"Uhh...okay, where is it?"

"Well just meet me by the place where we had lunch and I'll meet ya there tomorrow..."

"What time?"

"Hmmm...I don't know." Jayden replied, "Oh well just meet me there!" Jayden then took off.

"Chiya! Later!" Tiger waved bye. Tabitha just sweatdropped.

"Uhh...okay?"

* * *

"Wonder where they are?" Tabitha wondered aloud as she stood by the restaurant where she had bought the two lunch the other day.

"Tabitha!" Jayden cheered as he quickly ran passed the restaurant and grabbed her hand. Tiger was flying right by his side as the two quickly continued to run forth. In a soon enough amount of the time the two had arrived at a massive Guild Hall that could have easily been mistaken for somebody's mansion. A large blue flag hug in the center of it with the Chimera Fang Guild Mark in white, and the on it's sides were two other flags of different colors. The whole design out front made it appear as though royalty had lived there. Tabitha was in awe of the Guild Hall.

"Let's go!" Jayden opened the door and upon entrance there was a large party going on in the middle of the room. People were drinking, cheering, celebrating, talking, just having the times of their lives.

"Hey Jayden!" A young thirteen year old had quickly ran up to Jayden, with a small dog by his side. The boy was around four feet ten inches in height. He had wild black hair, and had wolf like ears pointing out from his hair. He had a big brightening smile on his face, he stared up at Jayden with his red eyes. The boy is wearing a black and purple long sleeve stripped shirt, underneath a black vest, and a pair of tan boy scout shorts.

"Hey there Zeno." Jayden smiled

"Af!" The small dog barked. The small dog was actually a black and purple wolf, that had a white star on it's forehead.

"Don't worry Entei, I didn't forget you." Jayden squatted down and began to pet the wolf.

"How'd your mission go?"

"It was okay, I had more fun taking down some Dark Guild members last night though."

"Oh, so you're the guy that burned down the cargo ships? I don't think Master will like to hear that."

"Then let's not tell him." Jayden smiled.

"Who's this?" Zeno asked.

"This is my friend Tabitha, she wants to join our Guild."

"She does?! Awesome!" Zeno cheered, "My name is Zeno, and this is my Entei!"

"Arf!" The wolf barked.

"Hi" She smiled petting the dog and shaking hands with the thirteen year old.

"Well...seems like we should just straight to it huh?" Jayden asked.

"Right..." Zeno nodded.

"HEY EVERYBODY! WE GOT SOMEONE WHO WANTS TO JOIN CHIMERA FANG!" Jayden barked loudly. Everyone stopped and looked at Tabitha. She blushed. She instantly became shy because of all the attention everyone was giving her. She kind of sunk her head wishing she could hide. Before Tabitha knew it she had been knocked down, but landed in a wooden chair. Then a wooden table was shoved in front of her along with a large barrel. Her eyes went wide looking at the large barrel.

"W-what's going on?!" She asked.

"Trust me." Jayden smiled.

"Chiya!" Tiger cheered as he continually flew around the room.

"So I hear we got someone who wants to join?" A voice echoed as suddenly a man had walked into the room. The man had appeared around thirty five years of age. He had olive tan skin, and appeared well toned and well built. He has brushed back crimson red hair that is spiked at the ends, with orange tips, and streaks of yellow, his eyes are hot pink. He was shirtless, but did wear a red kimono draped over his shoulders that had white edges, and white around the cuffs of the sleeves, while around the neck line it was yellow. Around the waist he normally wears a blue sash that hangs low in the front falling down and reaching as far as slightly below his knees, he wears a pair of black jeans as well, with black combat boots. His forearms were wrapped up in red bandages. Around his neck he was wearing large orange prayer beads, and a pair of dark sunglasses that rested on his head. He wore three gold rings on his right hand on his index finger, middle, finger, and ring finger. Each had a different type of stone on it. On his index finger was a ruby stone, the middle finger had a sapphire stone, and the ring finger had an emerald stone. This man is Alder Pope, the Guild Master of Chimera Fang.

"So..." Alder smiled, "We got a new recruit eh?"

"Yes sir, name's Tabitha." Jayden informed.

"Well..." Alder walked up and punched Jayden in the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Jayden shouted.

"You destroyed a whole ship you idiot?!" Alder barked.

"Well so what?! The stuff was getting jacked anyway! Does it even matter?! I'm pretty sure the Rune Knights picked it up from the ocean right?!"

"Shut up!" Alder then kicked Jayden and knocked him into a series of tables.

"Uhhh...s-sorry Master..." Jayden groaned.

"Ya idjit..." Alder muttered and shook his head, "So..." He then locked his eyes, on a now frightened, Tabitha.

"You wanna join the Guild eh?"

"Y-Yes sir..." She gulped.

"Well then..." Alder stood up, "You're in!" Tabitha deadpanned in a mere instant.

"Well then what's the large barrel for?" Tabitha asked.

"Whenever a new member joins I celebrate with the rest of my Guild Mates!" Alder picked up the barrel and began to chug the whole thing.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" Everyone shouted.

"Chiya!" Tiger cheered.

"Ha!" Jayden shouted kicking the barrel out of the Master's hands.

"HEY!" Alder barked.

"Yeah! That was for..." Jayden stopped in mid sentence noticing the dark and creepy aura around his Guild Master.

"Idjit..." Alder muttered as he and Jayden suddenly began a small rumble. The rest of the Guild continued on with their party and Tabitha just sat there in awe with her jaw dropped. She could only think:

"A-Are they for real?"

* * *

Next Time: Now officially part of the Chimera Fang Guild, Tabitha decides to go out on a mission! Though she is not alone when Jayden, Tiger, and Zeno offer to assist her on he first mission. She gladly accepts and the team of three sets off!

Review!


	3. The Journey to Fuoco!

**The Journey to Fuoco!**

* * *

Tabitha raised her left hand in the air and looked at the lavender Chimera Fang Guild Mark she had stamped on her. She had a slight smile on her face looking at it. She then went back to shuffling through papers. The Guild had a whole room filled with different mission papers and such. Anybody could go in and take any they wish. Though there was a safe that were missions that only S-Class Mages had a key to. Tabitha just looked at the papers and sighed seeing as nothing interesting had come up in her sights yet.

"Chiya!" Tiger quickly flew past and landed on the table in front of Tabitha. The Exceed started playing with his toy robot, which he named Tank. Tabitha looked at Tiger and her face turned red.

"You're so adorable!" She smiled petting the Exceed. Tiger began to purr lightly loving the attention.

"Oi!" Jayden's voice signaled his arrival as he pulled up a chair and sat in backwards, "What'cha doin'?" He asked.

"Just looking for a job..." Tabitha sighed, "But there's nothing interesting in here."

"Well that's because you have to make it interesting!" Jayden smiled, "I'm sure you'll find something."

"Arf!" Entei then ran up and sat next to Tiger.

"Heya Entei!" Tiger petted the small wolf.

"Hey guys!" Zeno walked up as well and jumped up on the table to sit on it, "Looking for jobs?"

"Yeah..."

"What about this one right here?" Zeno snatched a paper and looked at it.

"What's it say boy?"

"I'm not a dog..." Zeno lowered the paper so Jayden can see his glaring eyes. Jayden simply stifled his laughter.

"It talks about some Country called Fuoco..." Zeno raised an eyebrow.

"Fuoco?" Jayden said with a bit of curiosity.

"Here..." Tabitha grabbed the paper and her eyes quickly examined it, "It seems alright." She shrugged.

"Well what's it say? Just saying it's in Fuoco doesn't really help." Jayden rolled his eyes slightly annoyed with the lack of information.

"It says that out in the country of Fuoco there's been a lot of recent attacks on various royal families out there."

"Attacks?" Jayden asked.

"Yeah, like they've been attacked by what they assume is a group off assassins and they're stealing some of their gold and stuff."

"Well if they're giving it to the poor I won't mind." Zeno shrugged.

"That's the thing, they aren't. They're just stealing from the royal families, and probably selling it in the Black Market." Tabitha assumed.

"Well in that case seems like something to check it out." Jayden had a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, looks like I got my first mission!" Tabitha stood up feeling confident that she had found her first mission, "I'll be leaving tomorrow! I better go get ready." Tabitha then left the Guild Hall. Jayden and Zeno simply looked at each other and snickered.

* * *

_The Next Day; Oshibana Station..._

* * *

"Alright..." Tabitha was walking down the streets of Magnolia Town and talking to herself mentally making sure she had everything she was going to need on her first mission as a Chimera Fang Guild member.

_"Got my lady stuff...got a sleeping bag...clothes...jewels...food that should last up until I reach Fuoco...and that map I bought when I walked passed that store. I should be set and this journey should be rather quick."_ She was rather proud of herself.

"Chiya!" She heard a voice quickly break through the air, "Tabby's here!" Tabitha looked over to see Tiger cheering for he young girl. She seemed rather confused, but then she looked over to see Entei right next to Tiger. Then from there she looked up. Jayden and Zeno with two bags on their backs.

"So you ready?!" Tabitha's face dropped at the sight of the two.

"I thought you said you told her..." Tiger said looking at Jayden.

"Of course I didn't tell her, what fun would that be?" Jayden laughed.

"Exactly!" Zeno began to laugh as well.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Obviously we're going to help you on your first mission! You can't just go out there by yourself on your first mission, I mean I had to save you from those Hellhound Chrysantatrium people right?"

"Hellhound Chrysanthemum ya mean?" Tabitha sweat dropped, "And I told you I didn't need your help at all. I had it all handled, you just happened to be there."

"Well point is that we're coming!" Zeno smiled.

"Huh...fine I guess it's okay. I mean I guess a little help can't hurt?"

"Awesome! Let's get moving!" Jayden and Zeno started to walk two different ways.

"You guys it's this way..." Tabitha shook her head as she walked toward the nearest train they were supposed to get on.

"Right!" The two followed her in an instant. Entei and Tiger looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Chiya!" Tiger then flew in.

"Arf!" Entei chased afterwards.

* * *

_Magic Council..._

* * *

"Sir Dante!" A man saluted as a young man had just walked passed. The young man seemed to be around his mid twenties. He had peach skin, and seemed fairly lean. He has short jet black hair, peach skin, and pink eyes. He is currently wearing a light blue t-shirt with the Magic Council insignia on his shirt in white, on top of his shirt he wears a red jacket with white accents on the sleeves, and white along the edge of his jacket, a pair of white slacks, black boots, and white gloves. This man's name is Dante, and he is the current Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit.

"What is it? Do you still have that Dark Guild member under surveillance?"

"Yes sir! Carlos of Hellhound Chrysanthemum is shackled down, but refuses to give up any information for us."

"Well that's perfectly fine now isn't it, I'll just have my brother go see him." Beside Dante another man walked up. This man seemed to be slightly taller than Dante. He had short black hair as well, but only on the left side of his head while the right side was shaved. He shared the same skin tone and eye color as well. This man is currently wearing a dark sleeveless coat, leaving his chest exposed revealing many of severe and serious gash marks, possibly from swords, and burns. He's also wearing a large yellow sash tied around his waist, a pair of dark slacks, and dark sneakers. This man's name is Gunner, and he is the Head Captain of the Interrogation Unit of the Magic Council.

"I'll be more than happy to put such a man in his place." Gunner said as the Rune Knight had led Gunner over to where Carlos was being held.

* * *

"Here he is..." The Rune Knight led Gunner into an all stone room where Carlos was shackled up against the wall.

"You...you're from a Dark Guild no..." Gunner closed the door behind him leaving him in the room with Carlos by themselves.

"And if I am? Does it matter?! You guys should know not to mess with Hellhound Chrysanthemum!" Carlos boasted.

"How dumb are you?" Gunner asked placing his hand over the stomach of the Dark Mage.

"Hmm?" Carlos raised an eye brow.

"Lightning Surge..." Gunner grinned as surge of lightning waved through Carlos's body.

"Guah!" Carlos screamed out in pain from the spell. Gunner then stepped back and made a gun with his hands aiming it right at Carlos's thigh.

"Bang!" Gunner had a wicked grin on his face as a sphere of magic ripped through Carlos's flesh.

"Crap!" Carlos muttered.

"Bullet Magic...gotta love it." Gunner then punched Carlos in the face.

"Ooof!"

"Now tell me what your Guild is looking for. You didn't just attack those stupid ships for fun."

"And what if we did?"

"Well then...Lightning Bullet!" Gunner shot a bolt of lightning from his finger right into Carlos's stomach.

"Aaaauughhh!"

"You want to tell me now? I was simply advised and was made to promise not to kill you, and trust me when I say...I always break my promises." Gunner than punched Carlos in the face again causing his head to smash right in to the wall behind him.

"I'm not going to tell you." Carlos muttered.

"Dark Guilds are more stubborn now a days aren't they?" Gunner sighed right before he drove another fist right into Carlos's solar plexus.

"Uhhh..." Carlos quickly coughed up blood. He couldn't believe the strength and power of Gunner. Even for a Rune Knight it seemed way too out there.

"Well...then..." Gunner turned around and prepared to leave. Before he did he turned around, "Bang!" He grinned as a bullet pierced Carlos's heart.

"Aaaugh!" Carlos went wide eyed thinking he was about to die. Gunner left the room and various Mages ran into the room to aid Carlos to ensure he didn't die.

"W-who is that guy?"

* * *

"You find anything out?" Dante asked his older brother.

"Nope..."

"You kill him?"

"Don't know, they actually rushed in pretty fast this time."

"Well maybe because you've just about every person you've interrogated for some information."

"Not true...there was that one guy..."

"Died.."

"That chick from.."

"Dead." Dante sighed.

"What about..."

"Gone."

"Oh yeah...oh well." Gunner shrugged, "Just doing my job."

"I know...but we might need him." Dante informed.

"I'll think about it." With that the two brothers continued to walk their separate ways.

* * *

_On The Train..._

* * *

"Zzzzz...Zzzzzz..." Jayden was asleep with his head up against the train window. Tiger was standing in the middle of the walk way playing with Tank, making explosion noises and such. Entei also decided to join Tiger and played with the white Exceed.

"Hey so Tabby, where is this supposed to take us?" Zeno asked.

"Well this train leads to Oshibana Town, and then from there we will be getting on another train. The train at Oshibana Station will take us out of Fiore and into some other part of Earth Land. Then we'll probably have to walk to Fuoco, which shouldn't be too bad from my maps stand point."

"Walking? That sounds like it's going to take long time." Zeno sighed disappointed at how long it seemed that it was going to take them to actually get to Fuoco.

"Maybe, but when we get there then the real fun will start."

"I guess you're right." He smiled. Tabitha smiled looking at the group that she was with. She was happy.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

"So...Carlos it seems like you don't plan on telling us anything about your Guild huh?" Dante asked.

"That's DAMN straight!" Carlos barked.

"Well...let me make this easy...I'll have Gunner come back in here and kill you if you don't tell us what we want to know."

"Ha!" Carlos scoffed.

"What's so funny?"

"By the time you guys actually decide to kill me...it'll be too late." With that Carlos spit in Dante's face. Dante wiped the spit from his face and stood up. He tightened his fist.

"Well then...let's hope you don't forcefully and accidentally speed up your process...don't want your death wish to come true right?" Dante then turned around and walked out of the room. His only thought was:

_"We'll break him...and when we do...I'm taking his head off...personally."_

* * *

Next Time: Jayden, Zeno, and Tabitha get off of the train that has finally reached Oshibana Station. But the second train they get on seems rather empty. As in they are the only people on the whole train. They find it rather odd, but just ignore it. That is, until things start to happen. Also, why is Carlos being interrogated? What does he know that the Magic Council wants? And will he ever tell them?

Review!


	4. Train Troubles?

**Train Troubles?**

* * *

"Zzzzzz...Zzzzz..."

"Jayden wake up..." Tabitha nagged the orange haired mage.

"Hmmm?" Jayden lazily opened his eyes to see Tabitha waking him, "Man...girl what'chu want?" He said rather rudely before turning away from her to go back to sleep. Tabitha's eye twitched from such and slapped him across the face.

"Ouch!" Jayden woke up wide eyed, "What the heck!"

"First off my name is Tabitha, not girl!" She barked, "And you wanted to be here remember! So don't be giving me sass because you don't wanna wake up!" Jayden sunk his head.

"Fine..." He did not like being slapped.

"Now." Tabitha had smile on her face, "Let's get going." Tabitha got up and left the current train they were on.

"Haha...you got slapped." Zeno and Tiger laughed while Entei just barked at Jayden.

"Shut up..." Jayden groaned as he pushed Zeno.

* * *

_Oshibana Station_

* * *

"So now what?" Jayden asked with Tiger resting on his shoulder.

"Well we have to get on the Osihbana Train and it should take us out of Fiore, and from there we'll have to walk to Fuoco."

"Walk?!" Jayden's jaw dropped, "How far?"

"I feel like if I tell you you'll turn back." Tabitha giggled.

"Fine don't tell me." He sighed, "Anyway when's the next train get here?"

"It's already here." Tabitha walked up to a large red, green, and yellow train.

"Chiya! Let's go!" Tiger cheered flying into the train. Jayden followed, and behind him Zeno, Entei, and Tabitha.

"It doesn't look like there's anybody on this train." Tiger pointed out.

"Maybe they're all in different cars?" Zeno shrugged.

"Yeah, we can't be the only ones on the train." Jayden told the Exceed.

"Arf!" Entei barked.

"Well at least we can sit where ever." Tabitha said eyeing the empty train car.

"Well then I guess I'm going to lay down." Jayden scratched the back of his head as he went over and laid down in an empty seat.

"He must be really tired huh?" Tabitha sighed.

"I guess, but from what?" Zeno asked.

"Who knows." Tiger replied. The troupe just stayed in their car, and after about an hour or so they still had not moved. They found this rather strange. Tabitha had decided to go on ahead and check to see when they would be leaving.

"I'll come with you!" Tiger smiled flying onto Tabitha's shoulder. The two then left their car. Once they left their car, they saw that the next one was empty as well.

"That's weird..." Tabitha thought as she slowly progressed through the train. After walking through at least several train cars, each that were all empty, she reached the conductors booth. There was a tinted glass window in the door she could barely see through it. She tapped on the glass.

"Zzzzzz...Zzzzzz...Zzzzz..." Was all she heard.

"Great he's asleep..." Tabitha sweatdropped, "Umm...excuse me?" She asked continuing to tap on the glass.

"Zz-hmm?" The man seemed to have woken up. He knocked on the glass back, "Who's there?"

"Heey...ummm...me and my friends have been waiting for a while now. We've been on the train for an hour or so now and we just wanted to know if this was the right train."

"Well where you wanna go?"

"Is this the train that takes us out of Fiore?"

"Oh...yeah yeah..." The man replied, "We'll leave right now." The man on the other side of the glass said.

"Oh-okay t-thank you." Tabitha then walked back. The man slid the glass and made sure he got a good look at Tabitha.

"Hmph...not bad..." The man then slid the glass back and started the train.

* * *

"Finally!" Zeno cheered as Tabitha and Tiger made it back to their car.

"Zzzzz...we there yet?" Jayden asked waking up from his slumber.

"No, we just started moving." Tiger replied.

"What?! Why?!"

"The conductor was asleep." Tabitha informed.

"Aw man that's crap!" Jayden barked;.

"You going to go back to sleep?" Tiger asked.

"Nah...I should be fine." Jayden stood up, "But I am hungry." Zeno's stomach then growled.

"Arf!"

"Yeah..." Zeno grabbed his stomach, "Tabby do you have anything to eat?"

"Yeah, but we should save it for when we start walking. We'll really need it then. This train should have some food."

"Or you can just give us the food you have." Jayden and Tiger had very creepy aura's around them.

"Umm...guys?" She began to sweat drop bullets.

"Get'er Tiger!"

"Chiya!"

"Aaaaaahhh!" Tabitha screamed quickly kicking Jayden, where no man should be kicked.

"Gaaaah!" He screamed out in pain dropping to the ground.

"C-Chiya? Jayden!" Tiger quickly aided his friend.

"Bahahahahaha!" Zeno laughed hysterically.

"Arf! Arf!" Entei barked.

"Shut up Z..." Jayden muttered sweep kicking the child causing him to fall back on his head.

"Ouch..." Zeno muttered.

"Hey!" A voice said as Tabitha was quickly snatched from her spot and found herself farther away from the two boys then she recalled.

"What are you two doing to this beautiful lady here?!" It was a tall and lanky man with a brown mustache dressed in an all blue conductor outfit.

"Uhh..." Tabitha blushed as the conductor held her in a bridal style.

"Hey, why don't you put her down ya perv!" Jayden ordered.

"Well I heard a sound of distress and I come to find you trying to jump on this wonderful young lady here!" The Conductor continued to blush.

"We just want some food!"

"And attacking her is the way to get it..."

"This guy is really stupid isn't he?" Zeno asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait...if he's the conductor...who's driving the train?" Tiger asked.

"..." Everyone stopped and looked at the man.

"DID THAT CAT JUST TALK?!" The conductor shouted.

"Answer the question!" Jayden barked.

"There's only one rail, so we're fine."

"Are you?" A voice asked.

"Hmm?" the group looked over behind the conductor to see a man with two others behind him that were dressed in hooded robes. The man in front of them appeared rather skinny and had a grey Mohawk with a single streak of blue through the top, he is currently wearing no shirt, but a long and flowing black scarf that reaches down to his ankles, a pair of loose black pants, with straw sandals, and a katana on his waist.

"Who are you?" The Conductor asked.

"My name is Kai." The man informed.

"Okay Kai, well why are y-" The Conductor was cut off as he suddenly became unconscious.

"Mr.?!" Tabitha jumped out of his arms as the Conductor fell to the ground.

"What did you just do?" Jayden asked as he stood up.

"Don't worry about him he's not dead." Kai assured, "Not yet at least."

"Why are you on here? Who are you?" Zeno questioned.

"Arf!"

"Hey kid! Why don't you and your dog shut up!" One hooded man stepped up shouting at Zeno and taking off his hood. The man appeared rather big and thick, he had short black hair. He reached into his robe and pulled out a bag of chips.

"You really are going to eat now aren't you Cal?" Said the third remaining hooded man. He removed his hood revealing another man, who had his grey hair kept in a pony tail.

"Leave me alone Jackson!" Cal barked.

"Look I don't know who you guys are, nor do I care, but...let me get some of that food!"

"JAYDEN!" Tabitha and Zeno deadpanned.

"Oh right...sorry." Jayden scratched the back of his head and got serious, "Anyway...who are you guys?"

"Hmph...this kid doesn't know who we are?! What a joke he is!" Cal boasted, "Kai, can we please take them down now?!"

"Hehe...yeah, let's get rid of them quick. We can't have them interfering with our plans!" Kai unsheathed his sword and lunged towards Tabitha, "But first let me have some fun with this beauty!" Kai snatched Tabitha and teleported right past the Jayden and Zeno.

"Tabitha!" The two shouted.

"You have to deal with us now!" Cal quickly rushed towards Zeno, Zeno ducked as Cal went flying into the car behind him.

"Jayden what do we do?!" Zeno asked.

"You handle the fat guy, but I don't see a need for you to go all out. Understand?"

"Uhhh...fine." Zeno pouted as he ran into the car with Cal.

"Guess that leaves you and me huh?" Jayden asked looking Jackson.

"You are not going to like the results." Jackson informed.

"Eh, I'll take the risk." Jayden shrugged, "Take Over...Dragon Soul!"

* * *

Next Time: There just had to be something wrong with the train huh? And now Jayden and Zeno have to fight these two random mages! Ontop of that one of them took Tabitha some where else on the train! Where did these three come from and why are they attacking Jayden, Zeno, and Tabitha? And what plans are they talking about?! The three must now defeat the mages and continue on with their journey to Fuoco!

Review!


	5. The Train Gang?

**The Train Gang?**

* * *

"Watch out Entei!" Zeno told his partner.

"Arf?" The little wolf looked at it's young master.

"No...Jayden told me not to go full out. Plus I doubt I'll need it." Zeno said with a big smile on his face.

"Oh, that's what you think huh?!" Cal roared and then began eating more chips, "You'll be astounded when I beat your butt kid!" Cal stuffed his mouth once again.

"Sure..." Zeno just sweatdropped looking at the overweight mage keep eating.

"Mach One Fist!" Cal shouted and quickly he vanished and slammed his fist right into Zeno's face.

"Ah!" Zeno slammed against one of the walls of the train car, "Ouch..."

"Arf?!"

"Don't worry Entei I'm fine." Zeno gave a slight thumbs up and stood up.

"Jrahajajaja!" Cal laughed, "Speed Magic! You didn't expect some one of my size to use such magic did you?! I'm of such a high caliber mage you won't believe it!"

"Right..." Zeno shook his head as the mage continued to eat and talk highly about himself.

"Arf?"

"I know...weird. Oh well!" Zeno lunged towards Cal and his body was surrounded by a gold aura as he slammed his fist right into Cal's face. Cal skidded back and laughed all jolly filled still eating his chips. Zeno then squatted down on the ground and launched himself up in the air driving his fist right into the chin of Cal. Cal stumbled from the strike and glared his eyes right down at the small child. He swung his foot, which Zeno avoided with ease.

"Mach Two Fist!" Cal roared as he disappeared again and this time drove his fist right into the abdomen of Zeno. Zeno was lifted off the ground and was forced right into the ceiling of the train car. As he came down Cal snickered.

"Mach One Knee!" He shouted and quickly Zeno felt a pain in his stomach only to see Cal's knee there. Zeno gasped for breath, but couldn't get any.

"Mach Two Lariat!" Cal swung his arm back, and I a blinding instant he clotheslined Zeno and sent the young mage flying across the car.

"Jrahajajajaja!" Cal laughed, "You should eat more young boy!" Cal laughed continuing eat his chips. He found himself at the bottom of the bag. He dumped the crumbs in his mouth and threw the bag to the side. He then reached into his pockets and pulled out another one.

"Stupid fat mage..." Zeno muttered as he used the wall to stand up.

"Mach Two Stomp!" As soon as Cal lifted his foot, Zeno's instincts told him to duck. He did so and looked up to see Cal's foot right through the wall where Zeno's head should have been if he had not ducked.

"Ha!" Zeno's body was coated in gold as he leaped up and slammed his knee right into Cal's chin. Cal elbowed Zeno back into the ground.

"Mach Three Axe Kick!" Zeno rolled out of the way as Cal's foot ripped a hole through the ground. You could see the train tracks below.

_"That could've been me...he's starting to kick up his speed..."_ Zeno thought looking down at the train tracks as they just continued to fly by.

"Oooh...man I missed.." Cal pouted, "If you let me hit you with that, it would've made my job easier." Cal pouted, "Oh well." He continued to eat his chips.

"Fat boy!" Zeno cheered as he leaped up and drove his knee into the face of Cal. Cal stumbled from the strike, and then he cocked back his head.

"Mach Five Headbutt!" He shouted headbutting Zeno before he even had a chance to blink. Zeno went flying and half of his body crashed through the window.

"Jrahajajaja! You gonna die now boy!" Cal waddled over to Zeno and looked as Zeno's forehead began to bleed from Cal's headbutt.

"Man that hurt..." Zeno grumbled, "I guess I'll just push you out now huh?" Cal went to go do so, but quickly Entei leaped to his masters rescue.

"Arf!" the wolf barked snatching the bag of food out of the overweight mage's hand as he went to bite down on a handful of chips all he got was a mouthful of his own hand.

"Ouch!" Cal shouted looking at his big red throbbing hand, "Stupid dog! Give me my food back!"

"Arf!" Entei dropped the food.

"Good dog..." Cal slowly approached the bag of food as it lay in front of Entei. Entei then turned to the side and lifted his leg.

"What-?! No! No! Do NOT do that! There's still some good food in there!" Cal said as he began to sweat bullets and panicked.

"Grrr..." Entei growled as he then released his fluids and drenched the bag of chips that belong to Cal.

"NOOOOOOO!" Cal cried, "I'm going to kill you for that you stupid dog!" Cal roared.

"Don't think so!" Zeno drove his foot right into the back of the head of Cal and the fat man stumbled forward. Entei ran out of the way.

"Good boy Entei!" Zeno petted his wolf and looked up as Cal slowly turned back around.

"I'm going to kill the both of you for that!"

"I highly doubt it!" Zeno shouted as he leaped back up towards Cal and drop kicked him in the face. Cal took one misstep backwards and fell straight into the hole he had created earlier in the battle.

"..." Everyone just stopped. Zeno and Entei looked on as Cal looked down at the hole.

"How do I even fit?" He asked himself.

"Oh well!" Zeno began jumping on Cal's head.

"Ouch! Ouch! What's! Ouch! This! Ouch! For?!" Cal asked.

"I'm trying to push you out of the train obviously!"

"Arf arf!" Entei barked cheerfully.

"You little brat! You trying to kill me?! I'm going to get run over by the train if you do that?!"

"Eh, you'll be fine!" Zeno cheered as he continued to use Cal's head as a trampoline.

* * *

"Missed us again!" Jayden teased as he and Tiger were leaning up against a wall. The two looked around the car and snickered at the various craters that the opposing mage had created.

"Missed me missed me now you gotta kiss me!" Tiger smiled flying around the cart.

"You stupid cat!" Jackson shouted as he cocked his fist back and it quickly began to spin rapidly like a drill.

"Burning Dragons Fist!" Jayden shouted landing a flaming fist across the face of Jackson. Jackson stumbled and looked at the opposing mage.

"Ha! Man, you and your Drill Magic doesn't seem to be very useful!"

"Shut up!" Jackson charged towards Jayden once more. Jayden ducked the punch of the drill man and drove his fist right into the abdomen of Jackson. Jackson skidded back. Jackson looked up and ran straight towards Jayden. Jayden simply smiled as he ducked the attack once again and jumped up and landed a powerful spinning back kick across the back of the head of Jackson and sent him flying out through the train.

"Hahahaha! That was too easy!" Jayden smiled.

"Chiya! Too easy!" Tiger cheered, "Let's go check on Zeno!" Tiger flew into the next car and Jayden followed. Only to see Zeno jumping on Cal's head, while Entei had his leg lifted and was once again releasing his fluids.

"You dirty dog!" Cal shouted once Entei was done.

"Man you're sooooooo fat! Why won't you go down already!" Zeno pouted.

"I got this..." Jayden walked up and lifted his foot. He then slammed his foot on the top of the head of Cal and the big man fell through.

"Sweet!" Zeno cheered as he dusted his hands off, "Well looks like we're both done here."

"Yeah let's go check on Tabby!" Tiger suggested.

"Arf!" Entei agreed. The group walked over to the main train car and there they found a large steel door in front of them.

"I'm pretty sure this wasn't here before..." Tiger stated.

"Welll...guess that means that Tabby's on her own against that Kai guy huh?" Zeno sighed.

"Yeah..." Jayden laid down and began to just relax, "She should be done soon enough." Tiger than sat down and began playing with Tank. Entei laid down as well and began to nap, and Zeno sat down cross legged and with his arms across his chest as he waited for Tabitha.

"I hate waiting..." Zeno pouted.

"Zzzzz..."

"Jayden?" Zeno looked over to his Guild Mate and was shocked at what he saw, "Asleep already?!"

* * *

"Whoa!" Tabitha quickly ducked a sword swing from Kai. She looked over as Kai began to swing his sword violently.

"Slash!" He shouted as he created a kanji in the air and it flew towards Tabitha. She quickly dodged the attack as it slammed right into the steel wall behind her.

"You're pretty impressive with your Solid Script Magic..." Tabitha smiled.

"Hmph, I am a Master of such! It will lead me to achieving my goal." Kai bragged. Tabitha quickly read Kai's aura and to no surprise it was orange.

"Oh really? And what is your goal really?" Tabitha asked.

"I can't exactly tell you that now can I?" Kai asked twirling his katana, "Maybe if you play nice...you'll find out." Kai winked.

"Eeew..." Tabitha replied, "I think I'm fine."

"Oh yes you are."

"S-shut up!" Tabitha blushed, "Earth Coffin!" She quickly clapped her hands together and slammed them on the ground as an orange magic circle appeared beneath Kai. Kai leaped in the air and avoided the attack. He then began to once again swing his sword wildly.

"Flaming Slash!" A burning two red kanjis that spelled out 'Fire' and 'Slash' flew out towards Tabitha.

"Gaia Wall!" Tabitha quickly summoned up a wall of stone to her defense. The flames bounced off of the stone wall, but Kai had appeared right above Tabitha.

"Ha!" Kai came swinging down, but Tabitha did not fret.

"Stone Jungle!" Tabitha quickly rolled forward and left various orange magic circles in her place as they all quickly ejected various stone spears up from the ground. Kai effortlessly avoided most of them, but still had a few scratches from the attack.

"Hmph, dodging those attacks is easier than you might think!" Kai rushed Tabitha and swung his sword wildly once more.

"Lightning Slash!" The kanjis for 'Lightning' and 'Slash' had appeared and in a flash they zipped right into the chest of Tabitha.

"Aaah!" She cried out as she was blasted back against the wall behind her.

"Hehe...hey little lady..." Kai smiled holding his blade up to Tabitha's throat, "Wanna have some fun?" Kai ha a wicked glare on his face.

"Leave me alone!" Tabitha raised her leg up and was able to use it to separate her and Kai. She flicked her leg out pushing the swordsman away.

"Stone Jungle!" Tabitha placed the magic circles on the wall behind her and ducked as the stone spears flew out towards Kai.

"Iron Wall!" Kai quickly spelled out the kanjis for 'Iron' and 'Wall' as suddenly a iron wall had appeared and defended him.

"Earth Coffin!" Tabitha smiled as Kai had suddenly noticed that he was trapped by a wall of stone spears, and in an instant he was surrounded by a mountain of earth.

"Crap..." Kai muttered.

"So now...why don't you play nice and tell me why you and your cronies are here." Tabitha smiled as her stone spears all disappeared.

"Hmph, for that to happen you gotta do me a favor..." Tabitha just rolled her eyes at Kai's statement.

* * *

"Jayden it's been awhile I think we should go check it out." Zeno suggested.

"Huh...fine..." Jayden stood up and walked over to one of the train car walls and took a deep breath while a scale like design had appeared on his forearms, "Roar of the Blazing Dragon!" An explosion of flames ripped through the train car.

"Tiger!" Jayden called.

"Chiya!" Tiger cheered as he quickly picked up Jayden and swung over to the next train car, "Roar of the Blazing Dragon!" And once again an explosion of flames ripped right through the train.

"Jayden?" Tabitha sweat dropped as the orange haired mage flew right in with Tiger. Zeno and Entei flew right on in too as Zeno's body was once again surrounded by his gold aura.

"So, what's with this guy?" Jayden asked.

"Like I'm going to tell you kids anything!" He barked, with that Jayden punched Kai. Which, unintentionally, knocked him out.

"Damn it Jayden!" Tabitha hit Jayden over the head.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to knock him out!" Jayden said as he rubbed his head.

"Great...now what?" Zeno asked, causing Tabitha to sigh.

"I guess we wait until he wakes up and keep asking him questions. We need to find out why they're here and why they're targeting us." Tabitha pointed out.

"Eh, I guess." Jayden pouted.

"Well we could always ask the other guys." Zeno and Jayden looked at each and began to whistle in unison. Tabitha noticed this and looked at the two and simply muttered:

"Don't tell me..."

* * *

Next Time: As Tabitha, Jayden, and Zeno dispose of their attackers they await for one so they can begin their questions. Though they also show up at their destination and most get off the train. Now they must decide, do they bring Kai with them so they can continue their questioning? Or do they let him go and leave the possibility open that he might come back to strike again?

Review!


	6. Get To Stepping!

**Get To Stepping!**

* * *

"So...what you're telling us is...you can't tell us didly squat if it smacked you in the face in broad daylight after spending the weekend together because you two became best friends on a life long journey?" Jayden asked as everyone just stared and blinked at him.

"What!?" They all asked.

"What?" Jayden asked confused at their confusion.

"Look, just what can you tell us?" Tabitha asked Kai.

"Nothing...I can't tell you guys anything. It's against the rules."

"Rules? Rules?! What rules?!" Zeno asked.

"Arf!" Entei barked.

"Why would I tell you guys the reason for me being here?" Kai raised an eyebrow, "My mission was simple, and I failed it. Though I'm not the only on in on this mission."

"So there's more of you?" Tabitha asked.

"Well of course, we did kind of fight two other guys...who kind of happen to be gone." Jayden answered, "Duh Tabitha, come on."

"Shut up Jayden...please." She sighed and shook her head.

"You guys want some time alone?" Kai asked the trio, "You guys can always come back and question me later. I mean I'm just gonna stay here...in this Earth Coffin."

"Shut up..." The trio told him.

"Chiya!" Tiger cheered.

"Look this would go by quicker if you just told us why you're here!" Zeno told Kai.

"Aww you guys have a kid, despite the fact he doesn't look like two. What a nice couple." Kai said mockingly.

"Wait...what?!" Jayden and Tabitha shouted, causing only Tabitha to blush really. Zeno was slightly angered as well, but before he got to hit Kai the older Mages beat him too it. Jayden kicked him and Tabitha punched hi.

"Uhhh...that hurt..." He groaned.

"Chiya!" Tiger cheered again.

"Stupid cat..." Kai mumbled.

"Chi..." Tiger appeared with a creepy and demonic aura above Kai.

"Uhh...w-w-what the-"

"Ya!" Tiger then hit Kai on the top of the head with Tank.

"Ouch..."

"You are just getting on our nerves, do you like getting hurt?" Zeno asked as he laughed at Kai.

"Stupid brat..." Kai rolled his eyes. Suddenly everyone stopped as they heard the conductor over the intercom.

"Hey everybody...well...hey you three and your pets! We're now arriving at Orange Terminal!"

"Orange Terminal?" Tabitha took out the map and nodded, "Yup, guys this is our stop. From here we have to walk over to Fuoco."

"Well what do we do with this guy?" Zeno asked.

"Now you guys wanna go into a meeting?" Kai asked. The trio slowly turned their backs, then huddled in the farthest corner.

_"Perfect..."_ Kai thought, _"Alright...hey! Carlos! Can you hear me?!"_

* * *

_Magic Council Imprisonment Block... _

* * *

_"Uhhh...yeah I hear ya..." Carlos responded. The two were using Telepathy to contact each other, "What's up man..."_

_"I've been captured by three Mages, right now they're talking about taking me to Fuoco. How are you holding up?"_

_"Well...these guys here are not holding back, it kind of worries me. I don't know how long I can hold out..." Carlos admitted._

_"Well remember we do have our rat in there, so he'll make sure you're okay."_

_"I know I know...but what do we do from here?"_

_"Once I get close to Fuoco I'll give you the signal. Then you and the rat get out quick! Make it look real too, can't have too many people asking questions."_

_"I know don't blow cover..." Carlos sighed, "I'm just glad he's in high enough power to be in part of this operation."_

_"Oh yeah, he's been of big use. But anyway...hang in there. Master wants us in Fuoco."_

_"I know I know..."_

_"Alright, Kai out."_

_"Carlos out..."_

* * *

Kai looked at the trio was they continued the huddle. He then looked down to see Entei.

"Stupid dog..." Kai rolled his eyes.

"Arf! Rrrarf!" Entei barked.

"Chiya!" Tiger nodded as he picked up Entei and lifted the small wolf up to eye level with Kai.

"Wait...crap...please don't tell me!" Kai begged as Entei raised his leg.

"NO!" Kai shouted, and then he quickly closed his eyes and mouth as he felt the warm liquid flow over his face.

"Well god job, ya made Entei mad ya bum." Zeno said stifling his laughter.

"So...we've decided." Tabitha proclaimed.

"What is the verdict your highness?" Kai said with a sarcastic tone.

"You'll be coming with us to Fuoco." Jayden told him.

"Well at leas until you tell us what we want to know..." Zeno shrugged.

"But until then..." Jayden punched Kai knocking him out.

"Well...let's get moving."

* * *

_Magic Council Headquarters..._

* * *

"Sir Dante, the prisoner has still refused to give us any information. What do we do? Not even Sir Gunner has been able to extract any information. He's taken all the punishment thus far sir."

"Yeah well he'll break eventually. He has valuable information with him. That's why he's been like this...there's no other way he would withstand such pain. He has a deep secret he refuses to share with us. Something that will either be the downfall of Hellhound Chrysanthemum or the downfall of the Magic Council. I want to know what it is!" Dante shouted, "I'm not going to let him destroy us from within with his secrets!"

"Y-yes sir!" The knight saluted then ran off.

"What are your plans Carlos...and why do you hold them so dear?" Dante then continued to walk. What he was unaware of, was the fact that he was being watched from afar. A shadow figure plagued the Magic Council Headquarters. It watched as Dante continued to walk away, then the shadowy figure vanished. Unseen and unknown about.

* * *

"So we really going to Fuoco?" Kai asked.

"Hey shut up!" Jayden barked hitting Kai on the top of the head.

"Ouch!" The Dark Mage groaned and grumbled. He was being dragged away, the trio tied up the man and dragged him across the rocky terrain. Yes, dragged. Not lifted, carried, pushed, or any other form of transportation. They were dragging this guy by the back of his collar.

"So Tabitha the map says Fuoco is right over this mountain?" Zeno asked.

"Yeah, once we get over this mountain Fuoco will be right there." She assured.

"Good, I'm starting to get hungry."

"You're always hungry..." Tabitha sighed.

"What's your point?"

"Look guys if we can just muscle through this everything will be okay..." Then it happened. Tabitha raised her map high in front of her, and then slowly lowered it and compared what she was seeing. She had a big smile on her face.

"What is it Tabby?!" Zeno asked.

"Arf!" Entei barked.

"Chiya!" Tiger flew up.

"Hey! Hey!" Jayden shouted at them as he was stuck dragging Kai.

"We're here..." She stated. From the mountain they saw it all. Rolling green hills that led to a new land. A new country. Everyone admired it, except for Jayden who was still dragging Kai. The green hills were like waves that eventually lead to the large stone barricade that surrounded all of Fuoco. There was a large flag on it that had the symbol of Fuoco. It was a red flag with a flame design. From the mountain the group, except for Jayden, could see the fire works exploding and going off in the air.

"Party?!" Zeno cheered.

"Party!" Tiger cheered.

"Arf!" Entei barked.

"That's what it look like, must be some kind of festival!" Tabitha assured.

"Party?! Festival?! Where ever there's a party or festival there's food!" Jayden quickly slung Kai over his shoulders and made a mad dash towards Fuoco.

"Chiya!" Tiger flew after his friend.

"Jayden wait!" Tabitha shouted after him, but knew it was pointless.

"Hahaha! Let's go!" Zeno cheered running after Jayden, and was soon followed by Entei.

"Huh...hold up guys!" Tabitha then chased after her friends. The group had arrived, they were now in Fuoco.

* * *

***Authors Note: Hey guys just thought I'd let you know real quick, I'm still looking for Oc's but I need them for these Guilds. So if you get any idea shoot'em by!**

**-Banshee Scream**

**-Angel Tears**

**-Demon Tears**

**I think that's it, so uhhhh yeah on to the Next Time!**

* * *

Next Time: The group has finally arrived in Fuoco much to their pleasure as a festival is going on. As much as Jayden and Zeno wants to party Tabitha reminds them of Kai and what they were there for. Much to the dismay of the two male Mages, but nonetheless they must get to work. Though, Kai has a plan too and he decides to place it into motion.

Review!


	7. Fuoco's Festival!

**Fuoco's Festival**

* * *

"Woohoo!" Jayden cheered as he arrived at Fuoco's front gates. He smiled and turned back as he awaited the arrival of both Zeno and Tabitha.

_"Well...since we're here."_ Kai thought, _"Hey! Carlos...we've arrived..."_

* * *

_Magic Council Headquarters: Containment Block..._

* * *

_"About time!" Carlos thought, "Alright...everything will get started soon enough. So be ready."_

_"Oh trust me...I'm ready...Kai out."_

* * *

Kai looked up at Jayden and grinned as he thought:

_"You guys are in trouble now..."_

"Hey..." Jayden said starring at Kai.

"Hmm?"

"Stop smiling like a creep." Jayden told him.

"Uhh..." Kai simply sweat dropped.

"Yeah I see you.."

"S-Sorry?"

"Yeah you better be." Jayden told him. Then Zeno and Tabitha showed up.

"What took you guys so long?" Jayden asked.

"Shut up we're only like two minutes behind you." Zeno told him.

"Whatever, lets get going!" The group knocked on the doors and were soon greeted by a knight.

"...who are you? State your business?" The knight told the trio.

"My name's Tabitha of Chimera Fang, and we're for the mission that was sent out." Tabitha showed the report. The knight didn't even look at it. He nodded and took a step to the side allowing them to enter. The trio looked at each other and walked in. Upon entrance, the streets were filled. Fire works were being shot, confetti rained down, music played wonderfully.

"This...is...awesome!" Zeno, Jayden, and Tiger cried out in unison. They all then took off. Zeno and Entei went one way while Jayden and Tiger went another way. Leaving Tabitha with Kai.

"Hey sweetie." Kai winked, causing Tabitha to blush and slapping Kai.

"GUYS!" She cried out, "We came here for a mission!" But she knew it was pointless to even try and shout at to the immature Mages.

"Huh...guess I'm left with you." Tabitha sighed as she began to drag Kai.

"At least car-"

"Nope..."

* * *

"Awesommeee!" Jayden looked on as Tiger was on his shoulder. A large sign had caught Jayden's eyes, and he was glad it did. He then looked at Tiger who's aw was dropped. Tiger slowly turned it's head to face Jayden.

"Food eating contest!" Jayden then rushed over to sign up for the contest.

* * *

"Entei look!" Zeno pointed.

"Arf!"

"A talent show?! Oh yeah let's get to it!" Zeno and Entei rushed over to sign up for the talent show.

* * *

"Let's see...the paper says that a Count Figaro is the one that made a request..."

"That's right take me to Figaro..." Kai thought.

"Guess I'll head there..." Tabitha continued to drag Kai through the celebrations of Fuoco. After a while of asking people for directions and who Count Figaro was Tabitha was able to located him rather quickly. She found herself standing in front of a mansion that had a large fancy looking letter 'F' on the front. She looked Kai and left him up against a stone wall.

"What?! Really?!" Kai shouted at Tabitha.

"I'm not taking you in there, I'm not stupid." She told him as she knocked on the golden gate.

"Who is there?!" A voice asked.

"My name is Tabitha from Chimera Fang. I came here as a result of job request made by Count Figaro."

"Oh yes!" Quickly the gates opened and behind them a small fat man dressed elegantly in purple with large round glasses stood with his arms behind his back and a big smile on his face.

"I'm the Count! Count Figaro I am!" The Count stuck his hand out, and Tabitha slowly greeted him back some what weary of the small fat man.

"Come on in and let me introduce to the situation." Figaro then led Tabitha into his large mansion and Tabitha just kind of looked around, not really in awe at any of it.

"Alright..." Figaro and Tabitha had sat down in the meeting room across a large oval table, "Okay..." Figaro smiled, "So you're here about the job? About the assassins correct? The thieves no? The people robbing all of the nice people of Fuoco?"

"Yeah, what's been going on exactly?" Tabitha asked.

"Well well, they come out and steal from us no matter if it be mid day or at night. I believe they are looking for something...important..." Figaro whispered the last part.

"Important? How important?"

"Very important, yes important. Very important."

* * *

_Meanwhile Outside..._

* * *

_"Hey Carlos...I'm by the Count's mansion...if you haven't broken out yet now would be the time."_ Kai said Telepathically.

_"Oh don't worry..."_ Carlos replied.

* * *

_Magic Council: Containment Center_

* * *

_"I'm on it..."_ Carlos looked up as the mages had finished healing him and left the room. The Gunner walked in.

"Well...today's the day ain't it?" Carlos asked with his head hung, "Today's the day I die?"

"Hehe..." Gunner laughed, "Of course it is!"

"Good..." Suddenly an explosion of shadows erupted from all over and blasted the wall that Carlos was being shackled too. He was suddenly freed and was now falling.

"Hey!" Gunner leaped out of the building after Carlos.

* * *

"Sir Dante! The Prisoner has escaped!"

"What?!" Dante shouted.

"Sir Gunner is after him sir!"

"What went wrong?!" Dante asked.

"He was able to use his Magic and he destroyed the wall he was chained up too!" The knight explained.

"Well surround the tower and make sure he does not this town!" Dante ordered.

"Yes sir!" The knight ran off and Dante just rubbed his temples, "You better get him Gunner."

* * *

"Hehe..." Carlos looked up at Gunner who was grinning wickedly, "You want to fight? Now I can get you back for everything you've done to me!" Carlos told him.

"Oh can you!" Gunner charged towards Carlos.

"Oh how you should know better!" Carlos jumped back and Gunner swung his fist wildly. Carlos landed behind Gunner and snapped his fingers. Suddenly the shadows exploded up and around Gunner entrapping him.

"Gunner?!" Dante shouted in shock that his brother had been caught.

"I'm sending him to hell!" Carlos shouted as the shadows consumed Gunner in an instant, "At least he went silently!"

"You're going to pay for that!" Dante ran towards Gunner.

"Sorry, got to go...Sink..." Carlos then sunk down in to his shadows and could no longer be seen. He was gone.

* * *

Fuoco...

* * *

"Really...so that's what you believe they are after?"

"Yes, and if they get all of Fuoco will be in grave danger. We must find a way to keep it safe." Figaro told Tabitha.

"You guys don't have it guarded?"

"We do, but these guys are too strong. Eventually they'll find it, we need to hand it over to the Magic Council out in Fiore."

"You didn't say any of this in the request." Tabitha said biting her lower lip realizing that everything she had just been told made this mission even more serious.

"Well well, if we did that then they'd send a group of powerful mages, which would attract the attention of the attacking people. We figured just by sending out a simple request the thieves wouldn't think of anything if a couple average mages came by for a one day visit." Figaro admitted.

"Man...okay, my friends and I will be able to take it back to the Magic Council in Fiore. We promise." Tabitha smiled.

"Awesome awesome!" Figaro clapped his hands together, "I shall go retrieve the item right now!" Figaro stood up and left.

"Man..." Tabitha thought, "Jayden and Zeno should've been here. They need to know what's really going on..." Suddenly a explosion rocked the Figaro Mansion.

"Oh no oh no!" Figaro shouted down the halls.

"What is it Figaro?!" Tabitha ran down the hall to see the Count down on the ground on his back as a pile of rubble was before him.

"What was that?!"

"An explosion, explosion!" He replied, "I think they're here! They're here! The people who want it are here, here!" He cried, "You must stop them, stop them!"

"Don't worry, I'm right on it!" Tabitha nodded, "Where is the item?"

"Down on the deepest floors on my mansion! Please hurry!"

"Right!" Tabitha quickly left and ran having to maneuver her way down to the bottom of Figaro's mansion.

* * *

"Hmmm?" Jayden looked up towards a castle that had it's side just blown through.

"Jayden where's Tabby?" Tiger asked. Jayden simply grumbled as he food in his mouth and didn't really know what to say.

"We should go see if she's over there." Jayden grumbled once more.

"I don't care if you're gonna win, we need to help Tabby!" Tiger told him.

"...GULP! Fine...let's go." Jayden wiped his mouth and he and Tiger took off towards the castle.

* * *

"Arf!" Entei barked at Zeno.

"Uhh...but Entei I'm up next!" Zeno whined looking at the stage, while Entei wagged his tail and looked over to the castle.

"Arf! Arf!"

"Uhh...fine!" Zeno then turned away from the stage and ran off towards the castle.

* * *

"Well..." Kai smiled, "Time to begin our mission!"

* * *

Next Time: It seems as though Kai's plan has been activated! What did Tabitha learn from Count Figaro?! What item are these thieves looking for?! Also, what roles are Kai and Carlos playing in this thing? Will they achieve their mission for this hidden item?! And what does this hidden item do that makes it so dangerous?!

Review!


	8. The Fuoco Frenzy!

**The Fuoco Frenzy!**

* * *

"Chiya!" Tiger cheered as he followed soon behind Jayden.

"So where do you think we can find a short cut?" Jayden asked.

"I don't know..." Tiger shrugged, "Schppoooo!" Tiger said enjoying playing with Tiger while flying through the air.

"Come on Tiger, we need to get to Tabitha!"

"Why she can take care of herself..." Tiger said.

"I know, but if that castle is under attack that must mean that's where the fights at and I wanna fight!" Jayden cried.

"Otay...chiya!" Tiger continued to play with Tank as he flew a little faster.

* * *

"Arf! Arf!" Entei stopped and looked behind him and Zeno barking loudly.

"Hey Entei! We have to get to the castle! Come on!"

"Grrr..." Entei growled, but Zeno was in too much a hurry to really stop and pay attention.

"Come on!"

"Grr..." Entei turned back around and went after it's Master.

* * *

"Whew finally! You're here!" Kai had a sigh of relief, "So you guys want to let me out now? Carlos is on his way, and I know Boss Man is in the castle."

"Not sure if Boss Man would be okay with this..." One man said.

"Agreed, you kind of failed." A feminine voice chuckled lightly.

"Hey, just free me! I mean we have to help the Boss Man! There's three Mages, and they are actually pretty strong."

"Uh...I guess." The man groaned as he stuck his hand out and simple chopped the ropes away.

"Awesome..." Kai smiled, "I have some payback to pay a certain girlie."

"No, Boss Man is in the castle." The girl informed, "So you get to wait for Carlos. Then you guys can go ahead and do as you wish. At least stop one of the Mages. We can't afford anybody interrupting the search. You understand?"

"Ugh...but Trixie that's so boring..." Kai complained finally standing up and dusting himself off. Trixie has long red violet hair that reaches down to her waist, blacked out eyes, and sickly pale skin. She is a very well endowed woman, and she does not mind flaunting it. She is wearing a pink leather one piece suit with streaks of a deep pink running along the sides, and it cuts off at around her thighs, she also wears long white boots with pink streaks, and long white gloves that reach up to her elbows.

"That's your fault for not reaching the objective in time. Now Carlos is all beaten up, the rat might be discovered, Boss Man has to get involved, and now Gyro and I have to clean up your mess? If stopped being stupid this would've worked out a lot better along time ago."

"Apologies..." Kai said hanging his head in shame.

"So these guys better be strong if I have to get involved." The large man known as Gyro muttered. Gyro has a bald head, with the exception of his large brown Mohawk, peach skin, and narrow and beady dark little eyes. He is in extremely incredible shape, he is very muscular and large. He wears no shirt, but does wear black leather elbow pads, black leather pants, black boots, black fingerless gloves that have metal plating on the backs, and a black spiked dog collar around his neck.

"I'm sorry..." Kai said again.

"Whatever...just get to it. Let Carlos know you're here, and he better have our insider with him. If he doesn't..." Trixie just glared daggers at Kai, "You'll be in trouble.."

"Yes ma'am..." Kai said now scared of Trixie.

* * *

"Huh...huh...huh..." Tabitha looked around in search for the nearest set of stairs. Anything that allowed her to keep going down stairs. This mansion was much larger than she thought. Also it didn't help that pathways would get blocked off since the castle seemed to have been crumbling.

"Why would he keep such a powerful item hidden here for so long?" Tabitha asked herself, "It doesn't make sense. If they were to get that book here, then who knows what they would do with it. On top of that I have no way to communicate with the others...I just need to hope they find me."

* * *

"Man..." Kai pouted as he was sitting down waiting for Carlos to show up, "Damn it Carlos where are you?!"

"I'm right here!" Carlos told him.

"Carlos! Wait...where's the insider?! Trixie is going to kill us!" Kai quickly became panicked.

"You really think I'm that stupid?" Carlos asked, "The insider is here, he's scoping everything out. He said he'll meet up with Boss Man in due time. We just need to make sure no one notices who he is. It might be a different country, but he doesn't want to risk getting noticed if Fiore does plan on getting involved."

"Yeah...I get you." Kai nodded, "Alright, I've been bound long enough. So now...Trixie and Gyro went to go find one of the Mages. So I suggest we do the same enable to keep them busy."

"Right, we need to hold them off until Boss Man can get the item." The two then took off away from the castle and towards the town.

* * *

"Damn it! I think we're lost!" Jayden growled as him and Tiger looked around and couldn't find a clear path to the castle.

"What do we do...?" Tiger asked.

"Uh, we have to think of something..." Jayden groaned.

"Well well...you two seem to be in a hurry.." Said a female voice.

"Yeah...we're kind of looking for our friend. Do you know a way to-" Jayden was cut off as he was punched in the face and sent crashing into a building.

"Jayden!" Tiger cried out.

"D-Damn it..." Jayden muttered as he stood up from the rubble, "That was a cheap shot!" He barked, "Who are you guys?"

"My name...is Trixie..."

"And I'm Gyro..."

"And we're part of Hellhound Chrysanthemum!" They said the last part in unison.

"You guys practice that?" Jayden groaned.

"So what if we did?!" Gyro barked.

"Whoa bro, calm down now." Jayden said half laughing.

"Jayden...they're part of Hellhound Chrysanthemum!"

"Yeah...that Dark Guild. Guess you guys are here for whatever reasons. And that's fine with me...I was looking for a fight anyway." Jayden smiled, "And it's two against one?!"

"Jayden..." Tiger slowly took to higher skies and backed away from Jayden, "Take'em out!"

"Oh you know it Tiger! Take Over: Dragon Soul!" Jayden grinned as his skin began to form a scale like design.

"Dragon Soul..." Both Trixie and Gyro said in unison. The two then looked at each.

"So..." Jayden smiled as his hands had flames surrounding them, "Who's first?"

* * *

"Arf! Arf!" Entie barked.

"What is it Entei?" Zeno asked, "You've been barking a lot since we left the talent show, so what's wrong?"

"Looks like the dog has spotted us..." Kai said as he and Carlos appeared behind Zeno and Entei.

"Kai?! You're free?!" Zeno shouted in shock.

"Oh yeah kiddo, and I'm ready for my payback!"

"And since you're with Chimera Fang I know you're with that orange haired mage as well!" Carlos told him.

"Oh Jayden? Yup, that's right. So he beat your ass too? Okay then that's fine...Entei...seems like we can finally go all out huh?" Zeno smiled looking down at his partner.

"Arf!" Entei barked back happily.

* * *

"Damn it!" Tabitha muttered as she found herself some kind of treasure room. She was surrounded by large quantities of gold items and such. Ones that she could have easily take back to Fiore, or taken as pay. But she wasn't concerned with that.

"Where is this guys basement..." She wanted to know.

"So...you're lost too?" A voice asked.

"Hmm?" Tabitha turned around to see a large cloaked man behind her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Me? I'm just the guy that's running this operation. I'm the one...after the item you are also searching for."

"Oh really?" Tabitha asked, "Guess that means I have to take you down here and now. I was going to try and avoid it, but you're leaving me no choice."

"No little girl...you've left me...no choice...but to kill...you!"

* * *

Next Time: Seems like the gang is all here! Hellhound Chrysanthemum has been hiding members and now they're here! And they want to fight Jayden! Carlos and Kai have also reunited and they want to fight Zeno. And what does Zeno mean by going all out? Also, who is this cloaked man that Tabitha is facing, and what does he want with this "all powerful" item that the two seem to be searching for?!

Review!


	9. The Son of the Heavens!

**The Son of the Heavens?**

* * *

"Go all out? You must think you're pretty high and mighty huh kid?!" Carlos barked at Zeno.

"No matter what you kid, you won't beat the two of us!" Kai shouted.

"You guys don't understand do you?" Zeno smiled as his body gained a golden aura around his body, "Entei you wanna transform now?" Entei nodded and slowly Entei had a golden aura around himself as well. Entei then grew incredibly large. He appeared as though Zeno would've been able to ride on him.

"Oooh, so you're dog got bigger so what?!" Carlos said unimpressed.

"These guys are pretty annoying...it feels good to be back in this form." Entei said.

"Ha I bet!" Zeno said laughing.

"Did the wolf just talk?" Kai asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what of it?" Entei asked them, "You two are going to regret underestimating Zeno and I."

"So you have a talking wolf?! So what!" Carlos said again.

"Entei!" Zeno shouted as he and Entei's golden auras increased. Zeno placed his hand onto Entei, and Entei seemed to turn into pure energy as he infused himself with Zeno. Zeno then slowly started to grow in height and his appearance seemed to have been altered.

"Alright..." Zeno said as he and Entei were done fusing. Zeno had grown older! Zeno is now eighteen years of age, he stands at around six foot one, he is now slightly built. His black hair had now turned blonde and his red eyes had turned hazel. He had wolf ears sticking up as well. He is now currently dressed in dark purple shirt underneath a black trench coat that reached down to his knees, black slacks, and a fedora.

"What the-"

"You see...Entei and I just activated our Heavenly Fusion Magic. A Magic that allows us to fuse together enable for me to access my full powers." The now older Zeno said with a mischievous grin, "Now...let's get to it!" Zeno tossed off his trench coat and fedora, "Heavenly Body Magic!" He roared as a golden aura appeared around him, and it was now extremely intense and shined brightly.

"Heavenly Body Magic?! That explains the gold aura when you were in your original form!" Kai pieced together.

"Exactly! That's the weaker version of my magic, but now I have full access to it!" Zeno dashed forth and cocked back his fist. Carlos leaned back avoiding the punch just barely.

"Flame Slash!" Two burning red kanjis that spelled out 'Flame' and 'Slash' appeared and were sent flying towards Zeno. Zeno avoided them and flew forth. He swung his leg forwards slamming it right into Kai's chin. Kai stumbled from the strike.

"Shadow Bombs!" Various black spheres appeared and were shot out towards Zeno. Zeno turned around and easily dodged each one. He flew forward and placed his hand out in front of him.

"Heavens Palm!" He shouted and a blast of light sent Carlos skidding back.

"Typhoon!" The kanji for 'Typhoon' appeared in teal color as it was underneath Zeno. Zeno jumped up in the air and suddenly a typhoon exploded from the ground and came for him.

"Shadow Vortex!" Carlos snapped his fingers and a large swirling vortex of shadows appeared behind Zeno.

"Heavens Beams!" Zeno shot out two beams of light from both hands. One towards Carlos and another towards Kai. Both Mages jumped out of the way.

"Got you!" Zeno dashed down towards Kai, "Heavens Palm!" He shouted as he sent out a powerful blast of light. Kai avoided the attack and swung his sword quickly.

"Iron Hurricane!" The kanjis for 'Iron' and Hurricane appeared as the attack ensued. Zeno looked at the iron hurricane and quickly out stretched one hand.

"Heavens Beam!" He shouted sending out a beam of light clashing with the attack.

"Shadow Arrow!" A barrage of arrows clashed against Zeno's body. Zeno skidded back, and then turned to see Kai preparing another attack.

"Flame Slash!" As Zeno prepared to attack, he felt his hands tied down.

"Shadow Grip!" Carlos snickered as his shadows had Zeno's hands tied down.

"Crap!" Zeno growled as the burning red kanjis came flying towards him. The flames made contact and Zeno skidded back from the strike. He felt the burns singe his body. He darted his eyes in search for the duo.

"Iron Wall!" A large iron wall appeared in front of Zeno, but he was confused as to why.

"What are you guys planning?" He wondered to himself.

"Shadow Fury!" Suddenly from the shadow of the large iron wall an army of shadow fists flew out towards Zeno.

"Crap!" Zeno dodged as many as he could, but he did feel some of the punches make contact causing him to winch in pain.

"At least you guys are making this entertaining!" Zeno cheered as he then charged towards the iron wall, taking on each shadowed punch. He cocked his fist back and slammed it into the iron wall.

"Does he think he's going to shatter the iron wall?" Kai laughed, "Lets close this up! Iron Walls: Three Walls!" Kai sent out three different Kanjis for 'Iron' and 'Walls'. The three walls surrounded Zeno.

"Iron Roof!" Suddenly a fourth iron wall appeared and closed off the iron box that Zeno was in, "All in all...that is my Iron House technique!" Kai said rather proud.

"Awesome! Now I can do this..." Carlos walked up and placed his hand on one of the iron walls, "Berserk Shadows!" He shouted.

* * *

"Crap!" Zeno shouted as all of the shadows turned into raging and relentless shadowy fists that rained down on him from every direction. The only light he had was himself. Zeno did what he could, but he was not able to do as much as he wished. He would easily destroy one fist, but another would appear.

"D-Damn it!" He muttered getting beat down in the darkness, "I'm not going down like this!" Zeno dashed forth and punched the iron wall once more.

* * *

"Ha! He really think he's going to escape doesn't he?!" Carlos laughed.

"It's pointless! My Iron Walls are not destroyable!" Kai boasted, "Soon enough he will be dead thanks to your endless barrage of shadow punches!"

"Yes...but to make sure..." Carlos placed his hand back on the Iron House, "Shadow Bombs!"

* * *

"Huh...huh...huh..." Zeno was tired and was down on one knee as he looked around to see all of the shadow fists had stopped. They all then turned into black spheres.

"Not this move..." He muttered as all of the shadow spheres were sent flying towards him.

"Heavens Arrows!" Zeno punched the ground and bright gold arrows pierced as many shadow spheres as they could. But the ones that the arrows missed flew into Zeno and created a large explosion that was contained in the iron walls.

* * *

"Well seems like it's over now..." Kai snapped as his Iron House had disappeared. The two then saw Zeno face down in the ground.

"Now time for me to cash in on my payback!" The two turned and began to walk away.

"Heavens Breakdown!" The two leaped in the air as an explosion occurred beneath their feet.

"Hehe..." Zeno stood up with a mischievous grin, "Now I know what you guys are capable of! Now that I know you aren't weak I can have a little more fun!"

"This kid still standing?! That's rather shocking..." Carlos admitted, "But oh well! Shadow Swarm!"

"Volcano Slash!" A kanji made out of pure lava shot towards Zeno, while around it was a swarm of arrow like shadows.

"Heavens Blast!" Zeno destroyed both attacks with ease, "Come on!" He shouted as he dashed forth. He cocked back his fist and punched Carlos in the face sending the shadow mage flying back.

"Carlos!" Kai then felt Zeno land a roundhouse kick to the back of his head.

"Guah!"

"Heavens Palm!" Zeno snatched Kai by his ankle and placed his glowing hand on the man's chest. The bright light exploded and sent Kai flying.

"Ra!" Carlos tried to sneak attack Zeno from the shadows, but it was to no avail. Zeno whipped around and kicked Carlos in the chin knocking him up in the air.

"I should really end this..." Zeno smiled placing his hand on the abdomen of Carlos, "Heavenly Arrows!" Seven bright shinning arrows pierced right through Carlos's abdomen and knocked him down to the ground. Zeno turned around to see Kai preparing a rather large Kanji.

"I don't know what that is..." Zeno vanished and released a devastating barrage of punches and kicks onto Kai, "But you aren't going to finish it!" Soon enough Zeno cocked back his palm and placed it in the face of Kai, "Heavens Palm!" He shouted one last time releasing the final blast of gold energy. Kai's head snapped back as he fell to the ground.

"Well..." Zeno smiled and dusted himself off, "Off to the castle!" Zeno floated off the ground and flew straight for the castle.

* * *

Next Time: Zeno has completed his fight and he appears to have done so with relative ease! But now it is time for Jayden to handle his fight. He is taking on two members of Hellhound Chrysanthemum that he has not encountered before. He is unaware of their magic and abilities, but he does not mind. He likes it this way, and is more than happy to take down two more Dark Guild Mages. He is a Dragon after all.

Review!

* * *

Well guys that's it for this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it, but anyway thought I'd give you guys a heads up on a story to go on and check out! It's an Oc story that revolves around your favorite Dragon Slayers(who still have Dragons)! It has a nice start, and it was accepting OC's but not anymore. But I can tell you it's going to be a good story. It's called **Lets Blaze a Trail Ahead** by **Syoran837**! It's pretty much about Dragon Slayers trying to take down Acnologia! Yeah, that guys back! Lol, anyway you should check it, it should be a cool story in the making. Even if it's no longer taking Oc's just check in on it and see what you think. That is on my favorites list...so yeah. A pretty cool story it seems like it's going to be(I even got an Oc in there) so yeah...check it out...and that's it lol. Enjoy the rest of your day. :D

Review!


	10. Ignite! Jayden's Fist of Flames!

**Ignite! Jayden's Fist of Flames!**

* * *

"Burning Dragons Fist!" Jayden roared as he charged towards Gyro. Gyro leaned back avoiding the attack.

"Ya missed!" Gyro snickered launching himself back up and throwing a hard punch. Jayden side stepped the attack with a slight grin.

"So did you!" Jayden then kneed Gyro in the stomach causing him to go gasp for air, "Burning Dragons Fist!" Jayden went to land a flaming punch across the face of Gyro, but was stopped in an instant.

"I don't think so!" Trixie smiled as she was grabbing Jayden's wrist. Jayden simply growled and pulled his fist away, then jumped back away from the two.

"Those flames seem pretty hot..." Gyro grinned, "He's impressed me to say the least."

"Yeah, well glad you like him." Trixie said rolling her eyes, "You want to take him out?"

"No, but I bet you do." Gyro nudged his partner with his elbow.

"Shut up and get back to work!" Trixie ordered obviously extremely annoyed with him.

"Fine, fine calm down." Gyro turned around only to get kneed in the face by Jayden.

"Idiot!" Trixie shouted.

"Roar of the Blazing Dragon!" Jayden then released the extreme blast of fire that drove itself right into the chest of Gyro. Gyro slammed into the ground, and grabbed his chest in pain as it burned immensely. Trixie quickly placed one hand out aiming for Jayden's ribs. A sphere of energy appeared in the palm of her hands.

"Force Palm!" She shouted. Suddenly the energy exploded.

"Guah!" Jayden coughed up blood from the attack and was sent reeling.

"Jayden!" Tiger cried out worried.

"Stay back Tiger..." Jayden muttered as he stood up and looked at his ribs, "What the hell?"

"Palm Magic..." Trixie stated showing that her hand had a light blue glimmering aura around it, "I've learned to use it to the point of even being able to do moves such as that. A simple concentration of the magic, and send it straight towards you."

"Well..." Jayden wiped his mouth and then dashed towards Trixie, "I was going to leave you out, but not anymore!"

"Chain Axe!" Suddenly in front of Jayden Gyro appeared with his leg raised high above him. Gyro's leg had single silver streak running along it, which then turned into a link of steel chains which started moving in a blinding speed. Jayden's eyes widened and he slowed himself down as Gyro brought his leg down. Jayden barely avoided the attack and saw the crater that was between him and Gyro.

"What was that?!" Jayden barked.

"Chainsaw Magic...an evolved form of your everyday Chain Magic. I make chains, then I make them move...just like a chainsaw." Gyro smiled.

"You guys are...making this fun!" Jayden jumped up and threw a punch towards Gyro. Quickly Trixie got in the way and placed her hand in front of Jayden's abdomen.

"Force Palm!" She called out again causing the sphere of magic to send Jayden skidding back.

"Chain Axe!" Gyro leaped in the air with his leg raised above him once more. Jayden looked up to see the moving chain along Gyro's leg.

"Roar of the Blazing Dragon!" Jayden sent out a blast of fire from his mouth, but it was not enough. He jumped out of the way avoiding Gyro's attack. Jayden began to look for Trixie. He then saw her from the corners of his eyes. She had both of her fists cocked back, she slammed them into his ribs.

"Double Palm Slam!"

"Gah!" Jayden was sent skidding across the ground from the attacks.

"Saw Hammer!" Gyro had interlocked his fists while a single chain wrapped around both and began moving at blinding speeds. He swung his interlocked fists down at Jayden. Jayden rolled out of the way, but Trixie was there.

"Palm Wave- Times Five!" Trixie called out slamming her palm into Jayden's stomach.

"Augh!" Blood sprayed from Jayden's mouth as he was knocked back.

"Got you know!" Gyro shouted driving his interlocked hands into the spine of Jayden. Jayden even felt the moving chains rip into his back.

"Aaaaahhhh!" He cried out in pain.

"Jayden!" Tiger was about to fly down, when suddenly heard:

"Tiger stay back! Don't interfere...remember...I got this..." Jayden gave a thumbs up to Tiger who nodded back.

"Chiya!" Tiger shouted.

"Alright..." Jayden tried to stand, but felt Gyro's chainsaw of a leg came down across his back

"Chain Axe!" Once more Jayden felt the moving chains tear into his back.

"Force Palm!" Trixie sent out another blast of her Palm Magic.

"Graahh!" Jayden skidded from the blast, and looked for the two Mages.

"You need to stop being a fool!" Gyro shouted, "Just stay down!" He demanded as Jayden continued to push himself off the ground.

"C-can't do that buddy..." Jayden smirked as blood trickled down his mouth.

"It's fine with me, at least we know that we can still do more to kill him." Trixie sighed while flipping her hair back behind her.

"I guess..." Gyro began to walk over to Jayden as a chain wrapped around his whole arm, "Chainsaw Driver!" He roared aiming to punch Jayden in the face.

"Burning Dragons Fist!" Jayden slammed his fist of flames against Gyro's fist of moving chains. Jayden held his own, despite the fact that his hands were still cutting cut down to the bone thanks to the chains.

"Did you forget I have a second fist!" Gyro roared as he cocked back his free hand, "Chainsaw Driver!"

"So do I! Burning Dragons Fist!" Jayden and Gyro's fists clashed once more, but Gyro had the upper hand as he actually stood over a kneeling Jayden. Jayden endured the pain his hands were going through.

"End it Gyro!" Trixie shouted.

"I'm trying!" He shouted back.

"Y-you're...forgetting something..." Jayden replied as blood spilled from his cut up hands.

"Which would be what?!" Gyro gritted his teeth.

"I can roar...Roar of the Blazing Dragon!" Jayden then roared sending out a devastating blast of fire into the chest.

"Graaaahhh!" Gyro was sent skidding back from the attack as his chest burned once more.

"Damn it Gyro!" Trixie shouted running towards Jayden as Gyro flew right past her.

"Huh...huh...huh..." Jayden struggled to open up his hands as he looked at his knuckles. Bloodied and cut through the flesh and to the bone. He looked to see Trixie coming for him, and quickly did what he could to get himself up.

"Come on!" He shouted with his hands still balled up. Every time he tried to open up his fists a surge of pain would go straight through them. Jayden looked up and in an instant he felt Trixie's foot drive itself straight into his chest.

"Augh!" Jayden skidded back, and he used what he could in his legs to slow him down instead of trying to slow his hands.

_"With his hands bloodied and cut up thanks to Gyro this should be easy!"_ Trixie thought.

_"Man...this sucks..."_ Jayden thought, _"Can't use fists? Oh well, still got my feet!"_

"Crushing Tornado Fang!" Trixie placed both of her hands behind her, then placed them parallel against each other. She then slid up and prepared to slam her palms into Jayden's chest.

"Flaming Dragons Talon!" Jayden jumped back and swung his flame coated foot up in the air knocking away Trixie's palms. It also sent out a trail of flames that burned her slightly. Trixie jumped back and grabbed her burned shoulder.

"Burning Dragons Fist!" Jayden cocked back his flaming fist and launched it towards Trixie. Trixie could see the pain in Jayden's face and easily dodged the attack.

"Force..."

"Got ya!" Jayden quickly pivoted towards Trixie and opened up his hand as quick as he could ignoring the pain, "Fire Dragons Hot Flash!" With that Jayden's fist of flames quickly exploded releasing a quick burst of fire that caused Trixie to stumble back. Jayden closed his hand once he had pulled off that move.

"Man...even for a second that hurt..." Jayden turned around to only find a knee right in his face. Jayden quickly fell to the ground.

"Huh..." Gyro took a deep breath as he grabbed his chest in pain, "That fire really burnt up my chest!" He complained, "I'm going to get you for that you insignificant brat!" Gyro leaped in the air and curled into a ball as various streaks of silver appeared all over his body and then turned into fast moving chains.

"Gyro Special..."

_"Great a move with his name in it..."_ Jayden rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Devastation Chainsaw Bomb!" Gyro came crashing down aiming to finish off Jayden.

"Uhh..." Jayden took a deep breath, "Roar..." Jayden then saw from the corner of his eyes Trixie who was walking towards him. As though she was confident that Gyro's move would end Jayden. But she didn't know what he had planned.

"Of the Blazing Dragon!" The explosion of flames left Jayden's mouth as he then turned and aimed his flames towards the ground at an angle. The flames sent Jayden away from the spot where he laid and Gyro simply slammed into the ground hard.

"Uhhh..." Gyro opened his eyes as they were now swirls.

"Gyro get up!" Trixie shouted, "Crap...he's dizzy?! Really?! You're dizzy?!" Trixie snapped as she began shaking Gyro rapidly.

"Hey Trix!" Jayden barked, Trixie then looked up and was greeted with a quick stepped side kick right in to her chin. Trixie was immensely shocked by this kick as it brought her up from her knees to her feet. Jayden then jumped and did a quick spin as he slammed the heel of his foot into the side of her neck.

"Grah!" She cried out in pain as she felt her neck snap causing her to hit the ground. Trixie was no longer conscious. Jayden then looked down at Gyro and raised his leg in the air he brought it down hard onto Gyro's chest knocking all the air out of the dizzy Dark Mage. Gyro's swirling eyes had stopped and now his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Okay..." Jayden said with a shaky breath looking at his bloodied hands.

"Chiya! Jayden!" Tiger cheered, "You beat them!"

"Yeah..."

"I knew you could do it!" Tiger cheered hugging his partner.

"Hehe...thanks Tiger...alright...so I'm kind of tired. Can you fly us to the castle?"

"Alright no problem!" Tiger smiled as he quickly placed his toy robot, Tank, in his pocket and snatched up Jayden. The two then took off towards the castle.

* * *

Next Time: Tabitha finds herself in a one on one situation with the man who proclaims to be behind the attacks she hand the others have had to deal with since they've started this mission! The two have a brief discussion on what the two are looking for, and with the snap of his finger a masked attacker appears and intervenes between the two allowing his employer to continue on with his search for this magical item. Will Tabitha be able to dispose of this masked attacker in time, or will the hooded man get away with the magical item before it's too late?

Review!


	11. The Masked Mage!

**The Masked Mage!**

* * *

"So you're after it too huh?" Tabitha asked the hooded man.

"That I am little girl, I came for that prized possession. Count Figaro thought that by not making it a high ranked mission that we wouldn't show? No, we were coming here regardless. Though it's a shame that my subordinates were not able to hold you off long enough."

"Subordinates? Do you mean..."

"I mean that fool Carlos! He made a scene and you caused you to show up along with the other Mage of Chimera Fang! On top of that Kai and his gang were defeated! I expected from the two fools, but not from Kai! So he messed up just as bad, then when I heard of his capture!" The man said rather irritated, "I can't believe I actually had to bring Trixie and Gyro with me here today as well. The only good thing out of this is that my Enforcer is here..." The man groaned slightly as he rubbed his temple.

"I see...this whole time Hellhound Chrysanthemum has been after this huh? Well I'm sorry to tell you that you guys aren't exactly going to get it!" Tabitha told the robed man.

"Sweetie, you act like you're going to stop us. You must be out of your damn mind!" The robed man shouted, "Don't you dare speak to me like that again!"

"Why do you even want it huh?!"

"Why?! For the obvious reasons! It holds power that I want...that damned book is one of the requirements..."

"Requirements? For what?" Tabitha was becoming more and more curious.

"Requirements for what we have planned! You think Hellhound Chrysanthemum is just a random Dark Guild trying to prove themselves? No! We are much more!" The robed man boasted, "You have no idea what we have planned..."

"Well whatever it is I'm going to stop you!" Tabitha told the man.

"Oh? Are you sweetie? I don't think you can even if you tried! The power that we desire is in our grasp, this book can help us. So...I'm going to keep looking for this book and you are just going to shut up and stay here if you want to live." The robed man then turned his back to Tabitha.

"Sorry, can't do that!" Tabitha charged towards the man. Who simply snapped his fingers. Suddenly in front of Tabitha a road block of a man appeared.

"..."

"W-what the..."

"Sweetie, meet my Enforcer. Enforcer meet a stupid girl, do as you please." The robed man insisted.

"..." The Enforcer simply nodded his head in agreement. This large road block of a man had an all black mask that reached down to his neck, then over the black mask he wore a flat steel platted mask over his face as well. This man wore red long sleeve shirt, with a black Kevlar vest, black leather gloves, black jeans, black boots. Nothing could really be seen from this outfit, not even the man's skin.

"Enforcer?" Tabitha repeated, and in that instant a crushing blow to her abdomen sent her crashing back into one of the walls of the treasure room.

"Huh...I tried to warn you, but I'm just an advocate." The robed man then left. Leaving the Enforcer and Tabitha in the same room alone. Tabitha grabbed her stomach as the pain surged through her midsection. She saw the Enforcer approach her. She stood up and reacted quickly. Tabitha dashed forwards and jumped up delivering a knee to the Enforcers chin. He did not budge. He then grabbed Tabitha by her ankles and threw her into the wall once more. The Enforcer stretched out his hand and sent out a blast of lightning. Quickly Tabitha avoided it.

"That was close..." She muttered. The Enforcer had yet to move from his spot. He raised his other hand, and in an instant more lightning was launched.

"Crap!" Tabitha avoided the lightning, but saw that he was now doing more. The Enforcer stuck a single finger out releasing a focused beam of lightning and began to move it towards Tabitha like a bright yellow laser.

"Damn it!" She muttered as she ducked and rolled under the lightning beam, "I need to read his aura..." Tabitha slid to the side and began to read the Enforcers Aura. It was white.

_"White Aura? That means Nullification Magic! Perfect...but then that means I'd have to take him on one on one in physical strength..."_ Tabitha thought about it, but took a second too long. A blast of lightning sent her smashing up against a wall.

"Grah!" She cried out, "Okay...I'm doing it..." Tabitha stood up and prepared for her fight. She ran forwards and leaped up as she swung her leg towards The Enforcer. The Enforcer cocked back his fist and infused it with lightning. Quickly Tabitha finished her spin and slapped away The Enforcer's Lightning Fist and sent the lighting crashing to a nearby wall.

"Alright..." Tabitha thought as she then landed on the ground and began delivering a barrage of punches to the man's abdomen. He remained unfazed as he then raised his knee sending her falling back. Enforcer prepared another blast of lightning, but Tabitha jumped up and slapped it away.

"Thank you Nullification Magic!" She said as she leaped up and landed an uppercut to Enforcer. Enforcer grabbed her by the wrist and sent his fist into her stomach. He then let go and let the Mage slam into the wall behind her.

"Uhh..." Tabitha groaned and Enforcer still stood there with no emotions.

_"This guy...maybe using Nullification Magic is a bad idea with him...I mean it works, but having to fight him in hand to hand like this is not my greatest of abilities."_ Tabitha quickly analyzed the situation, _"Maybe...if I used my aura...it's not that serious of a situation. Maybe one of the others will show up and I can feed off of their Aura. No, I don't need their help!"_ Tabitha jumped up and ran towards Enforcer once more. Enforcer side stepped her attack. He then grabbed her by her hair and tossed her into the wall once more.

"..." Enforcer stuck one hand out and sent out a blast of lightning towards Tabitha. She dispelled it and then jumped out of the way to avoid another blast.

"Crap!" Tabitha was biting her lower lip, then saw Enforcer starting to progress towards her. He cracked his knuckles. Though Tabitha couldn't see, she could kind of tell he had a sadistic smile underneath his mask.

_"Okay...he's got to be doing something...he's got be feeling something. I mean he's no longer just standing there, now he's going to actually fight...so let's see what I get!"_ Tabitha red the Enforcer's aura once again. She watched as his white aura turned yellow, _"Oh so you're happy? Then this should be fun!"_ Tabitha avoided a lightning punch from Enforcer.

"Since you're happy I can feed off of that yellow aura of yours and do this!" Tabitha stuck one hand out in front of her, "Volt Cannon!" She then sent out a orb of lightning towards Enforcer. The blast caused his body to actually budge from the attack. Enforcer continued to walk towards Tabitha. She jumped up, and kicked off the wall towards Enforcer. She stretched out one hand as she flew towards him.

"Electro Surge!" Tabitha placed one hand on his chest and a wave of lightning went through his body. Enforcer looked stunned for a moment, but recovered. Tabitha placed one hand under his chin.

"Volt Cannon!" A orb of lightning slammed right into the Enforcers chin. His head cocked back from the force of the attack. Enforcer grabbed Tabitha by her head and raised her up in the air. As he dropped her he slammed his fist into her face.

"Gah!" Tabitha slammed right through the wall this time, and found herself outside of the castle now. Tabitha was beaten down pretty bad. This Enforcer was stronger than she thought. Tabitha struggled to push herself up. She looked up to see Enforcer approaching her once more. She kipped up and stuck one hand out in front of her:

"Lightning Ray!" An orb of lightning appeared in the palm of her hand, and from that orb various bolts of lightning shot out towards Enforcer. Enforcer took some shots, but mainly only moved his head to avoid it from being hit. Enforcer took one last step forward. He pushed off that single foot and appeared before Tabitha.

"..." He raised his fist in the air and coated it in lightning. He aimed his fist down hard towards Tabitha. She jumped out of the way and avoided the punch. Enforcers fist slammed into the ground and a large crater was the results.

"Crap..." Tabitha stood up and readied for another round. Enforcer slowly turned towards her and stretched out one hand.

"Volt Cannon!" Tabitha sent out the lightning orb as it clashed against Enforcer's hands. He shook it off and tilted his head as though he was starring at her.

* * *

"Man...where can Tabitha be?" Zeno, who is still in his older form, wondered to himself aloud. And suddenly he saw a large explosion of lightning coming from the south end of the castle.

"Maybe she's down there!" Quickly Zeno dove down their at full speed hoping to find Tabitha.

* * *

"Well..." Tabitha stood up, "Come on!" She rushed forth and landed a kick across Enforcer's face. Enforcer punched Tabitha away sending her rolling.

"Guah!" She coughed up blood from the strike. She then looked up to see someone come flying down behind Enforcer.

_"I don't know who that guy is but I'm going to dive in and save Tabitha! So I can fight him!"_ Zeno thought, some what cheerful that he'd get to fight again.

_"Crap! Zeno's in trouble!"_ Tabitha thought.

"..." Enforcer turned around at blinding speed and drove his fist into Zeno's face and slammed him straight into the ground. The impact sent out a massive shockwave.

"Guah!" Zeno coughed up blood from the impact. He then split back to his regular thirteen year old self, and the small wolf Entei.

"..." Enforcer slowly turned back to Tabitha, only to be greeted by a fist to the face. He remained unfazed and did nothing.

"Hmph, I knew you wouldn't do anything..." Tabitha said with a slight grin, "Lightning...Rocket!" A yellow magic circle appeared at the base of Tabitha's knuckles. It then released a massive blast of lightning that caused Enforcer to go flying back.

"Huh..." Tabitha looked over to Zeno and Entei. She quickly ran over to them and picked them up, "Are you guys okay?! I'm so sorry..." She said.

"F-for what..."

"Arf..." Zeno and Entei replied respectively.

"Zeno! Entei!" She then had a big smile on her face embracing the two.

"As much as I don't mind being smuggled in your chest Tabby...my head kind of hurts."

"Oh sorry!" Tabitha replied releasing the two while blushing at the act, "Where's Jayden?"

"Probably lost somewhere..." Zeno groaned, "So...did you find what we're looking for?"

"Yes...but the guy who's looking for it got away. That Enforcer kept me down here while his boss went and got the book."

"Well let's hope that guy's down for the count...that spell seemed pretty powerful." Zeno said tiredly.

"Let's hope..." Tabitha nodded in agreement.

* * *

"..." The Enforcer watched from the rubble of the castle. He looked on at the two Chimera Fang Mages. He thought about approaching them, but decided against it. He turned his back and began to walk the other way. His job was done.

* * *

"This is it..." The robed man said as he picked up an old, beaten up, dusty, torn, and tattered book. He admired it for a second, "Guess it's time I get going..." The robed man began to leave. He had what he wanted, and now he planned on leaving Fuoco with it.

* * *

Next Time: With the Enforcer now gone Tabitha is able to inform Zeno and Entei of what they came to Fuoco for. But in they still await for the appearance of Jayden. When Jayden finally shows they inform him of what they were looking for as well. Now with this information, the trio must get back to looking for whoever the robed man was and retrieve the book he had stolen that is said to possess such a great power. Can they do it?

Review!


	12. The Ballad of the Beasts!

**The Ballad of the Beasts!**

* * *

"Well...seems like they're all gone." The robed man groaned as he watched over the country of Fuoco, "They were all defeated? Rather disappointing, but I'll get over it." He said to himself as he looked at the book before him, "With this Fuoco won't be here much longer anyway." He shrugged and continued with his leave.

* * *

"Tabby..." Zeno said tired as he sat up against a wall, Entei laid down by his masters side.

"Yes Zeno?"

"What did we come here for?" The thirteen year old mage asked.

"Huh...well...Count Figaro did tell me. So...here's why we showed up..."

* * *

"Uhh..." Jayden was kneeling over and taking deep breaths. Tiger just looked at him.

"Jay?"

"I'm okay Tiger...I'm fine." Jayden told the Exceed as he wiped blood from his mouth, "I'll be fine don't worry...lets just chill out for now..." Jayden said as he sat down up against a wall.

"Okay..." Tiger sat down by Jayden.

"Those guys were pretty strong..." Tiger said as he pulled out Tank and began to play with it.

"They were eh..." Jayden replied, "You were scared for me weren't ya?"

"Nuh uh! You're the strongest!" Tiger cheered, "Tank thinks so too!" Tiger said showing Tank with it's arm raised in the air. Jayden chuckled lightly.

"Thanks Tank." Jayden looked up at the sky, he then began to look around the Fuoco. Everyone that was once part of the festival was now gone. Fuoco had gone empty. Everyone was probably hiding. He couldn't blame them, they were pretty destructive in this fight. He then looked up the castle and saw smoke leaving the castle.

"That's where...Tabitha is..."

"She can handle herself." Tiger told his friend.

"Maybe..." Jayden struggled to push himself up, "But I still have to be there to help...you never know."

* * *

"Are you serious?! That's what we came here for?!" Zeno said rather shocked that they were not given this information earlier.

"Yeah...it's some pretty dangerous stuff from what I've heard about this book. I've read a little on it too...with that ability who knows what they'll plan on doing with it. But since a Dark Guild wants it, it can't be good."

"Yeah...we have to find Jayden." Zeno suggested as he pushed himself up.

"Arf!" Entei stood up as well.

"You guys are still injured, you both should sit down."

"Nah, we'll be okay!" Zeno gave a thumbs up, "We need to find Jayden now or else it'll be too late ya know. We can't give that guy enough time to escape."

"Arf!" Entei barked in agreement.

"Huh..." Tabitha sighed as she stood up as well, "Fine then lets get going."

* * *

"Should we start moving again Jayden?" Tiger asked.

"Eh...why not..." Jayden stood up and looked at his fists, "Wish we knew someone who could heal my damn knuckles..."

* * *

"Oh there you are!" The robed man said looking as the Enforcer had walked towards him with Kai and Carlos over his shoulders, while carrying Gyro under his arm, and dragging Trixie behind him by her hair.

"So you brought them too eh? Well I guess that's okay..." The robed man sighed, "So we pretty much got what we came for. I really appreciate your services. Now...I know going back to wherever you came from your going to need a story right?"

"..." The Enforcer shook his head no.

"No? Really? Well then okay, go ahead and do as you wish." The Robed Man waved off.

"..." The Enforcer dropped every single of the unconscious Mages and looked at the robed man. He began to walk off.

"So glad he's on our side." The robed man shook his head and tsked looking down at the defeated Hellhound Chrysanthemum Mages, "Very disappointed, but oh well. Lucky for us we got bigger plans that aren't dependent on all of your strengths and abilities." The robed man walked up and placed his hand over each one of the Mages. He placed a single Magic Seal on each of them. He then snapped his fingers and each of them were gone. The robed man shook his head and continued to walk away from Fuoco.

"If I didn't have to go back and cover our tracks I'd be gone too..." He muttered to himself.

* * *

"Huh...hey look!" Zeno shouted as he stopped to take a breath and pointed over to see Jayden and Tiger.

"Arf!" Entei barked.

"Jayden!" Tabitha shouted.

"Tabby! Come please!" Tiger cried, "Jayden needs help!"

"No I don't I'm fine Tiger!" Jayden told the Exceed.

"Wait what?" Tabitha then ran over to Jayden, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm fine it's nothing..." Jayden warned her off hiding his knuckles.

"What's wrong? Is it internal or something?"

"No it's his knuckles!" Tiger pointed out.

"I'm fi-" Tabitha snatched Jayden's hands and looked at his knuckles. Her eyes grew wide as she saw his bloodied bones. Even the bones of his knuckles looked cracked and cut up.

"What happened?"

"Just a casualty, I'll be fine let's worry about right now.." He warned her, "How you guys holding up?"

"Jayden this is-"

"Tabitha I'm fine!" Jayden barked, "Now...what happened?" Tabitha was irritated with how stubborn he was being, but quickly decided to push it aside for now.

"Well apparently what we came to protect some was kind of ancient spell book that could possibly destroy Fuoco. Maybe even threaten the lively hood of Fiore, nothing serious." Zeno said.

"What?" Jayden was shocked to hear this as he sat down.

"Okay..." Tabitha sat down as well, and Tiger flew into her lap, "Count Figaro told me what we came here to get. We came here to transport an ancient spell book back to Fiore for safe keeping, but mainly for it be destroyed by the Council."

"What's it called?" Jayden asked.

"The Ballad of the Beasts..."

"The Ballad of the Beasts?"

"Yeah, it's a book that can pretty much teaches a series of Dark Spells."

"As in?"

"As in summoning a beast or a demon from fire, or even from water. Even summoning a demon or beast out of thin air!"

"What in the world?!" Jayden was shocked by this.

"Yeah, it also doesn't help that whatever element they are summoned from they gain that kind of magic. So a beast summoned through fire, gains Fire like Magic." Tabitha told him.

"And why weren't we told this earlier?"

"Maybe because doing that would cause a higher alert so the Count insisted that it be kept as a lower leveled job. He didn't think that Hellhound Chrysanthemum would pay much attention to a group of average Mages coming and going within a days notice." Zeno explained.

"He figured by the time they really noticed we'd already be back to Fiore or close enough to call for back up in case they attacked us." Tabitha told him.

"Great..." Jayden growled, "Well do we have the book?"

"Well...no." Zeno sighed.

"And why not?!"

"I-it's my fault..." Tabitha admitted with her head hung low, "I wasn't able to get passed the Mage that I had to fight. It took me too long, by the time my fight was done the book was gone."

"Huh..." Jayden stood up.

"Jay?" Tiger looked up at Jayden who still had his hands balled up in fists, "Guess we better go find this guy."

"W-what? Are you serious?" Zeno asked.

"Of course I'm serious." Jayden told them, "This guy got away with something we're supposed to protect...so lets go get it back."

"But..." Tabitha looked up at Jayden. Jayden squatted down and looked her in the eyes.

"It's not your fault...we all mess up sometimes. You didn't even mess up honestly, if it weren't for you we wouldn't be here to stop the Guild in the first place." Jayden smiled as he stood back up, "So now...let's get going! We have a Mage to hunt down!"

"Chiya!"

"Arf!"

"Alright!" Tiger, Entei, and Zeno called out respectively. Zeno stood up and had a big smile on his face.

"What do you say?" Jayden asked smiling at Tabitha. She wiped her eyes and smiled back.

"Let's do it!"

"Alright..." Jayden nodded in approval, "Our mission isn't over just yet!"

* * *

Next Time: Jayden, Tabitha, and Zeno leave Fuoco in search for the Robed Man as he posses The Ballad of the Beasts. Will they be able to reach him in time? Or will he leave before it's too late, and take this almighty book with him as well?

Review!


	13. The Weight of Gravity!

**The Weight of Gravity!**

* * *

"Uhh..." The Robed Man groaned, "I'm the one that's leading this operation and yet I'm the one left behind? I would've had someone else do it if they weren't all unconscious! Ugh, but whatever I'll make due I guess. I'll just crush them when I get back."

* * *

"So where we heading?" Zeno asked, "We don't even know where this guy went exactly.."

"Arf..." Entei barked in agreement riding on the top of Zeno's head.

"Maybe we can track his Magical Presence?" Jayden suggested, "Did you feel one from him Tabitha?"

"Sorry, we didn't really fight. Just kind of argued..." Tabitha said as she continued to look down at Jayden's hands.

"Chiyaa..." Tiger groaned, "What should we do Jayden?"

"I don't know... "Jayden shrugged.

"Jayden...please let me heal your hands." Tabitha told him.

"No I'll be fine, just some scars."

"Jayden stop being stupid and let me heal your damn hands!"

"No!" Jayden said very childish.

"Ugh! Why not?!"

"They don't need to be healed! They're just fine!"

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Tabitha asked rather irritated.

"Look I'll be fine..." Jayden groaned.

"Okay I'm done arguing!" Tabitha grabbed Jayden's hands and closed her eyes, once she opened them she sighed and her hands gained a pink aura.

"W-what are you doing?!" Jayden asked.

"I'm healing your hands obviously..." She told him in a much nicer and calmer tone than before.

"You can use Healing Magic?" Zeno asked with much interest.

"She can also use Wind Magic, Fire Magic, and Earth Magic!" Tiger cheered, "I've seen her do it all!"

"But I saw Big Sis Tabby use Lightning Magic!" Zeno pointed out.

"So that would be..." Jayden began counting in his head, "Five Magic's? What the heck?"

"No I only have one Magic..." She told them.

"One that allows you to use five other Magic's?" Tiger asked.

"Kind of..." She said still focusing on Jayden's hands, "I use a Lost Magic called Aura Magic."

"Aura Magic?" Everyone's eyebrows went up in curiosity.

"Yes, Aura Magic. It's a Magic that allows me to look and read into the emotions of others, which show in varying colors of Auras." She told them.

"So explain..." Tiger said still confused.

"Like back on the boat when you saw me use all those Magic's it was because of the emotions of the bandits. There were a lot that were feeling angry, arrogant, and wanting. Anger leads to a Red Aura, which allows me to use Fire Magic. Arrogance reads as Orange, which grants me Earth Magic. And then finally Wanting, or greedy, reads as a Green Aura blessing me with Wind Magic. Though there's still more to it than that." She explained.

"Then what about the Lightning Magic against the Enforcer?" Zeno asked.

"Arf!"

"He was feeling happy for some reason, which reads as yellow. Meaning I can use Lightning Magic."

"I see..."

"But like I said there's more to it than that. There are some Auras that I read that grant me to choose which Magic I used. An example would be when if I was fighting someone, and say they were feeling sad or depressed then I could use their Aura and turn it into Ice Magic for me to use. Or say I was feeling sad, then I would gain a Blue Aura, and say I used my own Aura to fight then it would be Water Magic."

"But why?"

"Because using my own Aura takes more out of me, and weakens me so it weakens the Magic as well. But not all Auras are like that."

"Okay...extremely confused now!" Jayden cried, "I'll just learn more about it later."

"Yeah I think it be best for someone as stubborn as you..." Tabitha giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"So what's Pink?" Asked Tiger.

"Pink shows caring, kindness, lo-" Tabitha stopped herself and blushed slightly, "It lets me use Healing Magic." She finished quickly.

"Well are my hands done yet?" Jayden sighed.

"Don't rush me!" She told him, "Boys are so impatient."

"Well sorry that I don't want to waste time finding this guy and the Bollocks of the Beast!" Tabitha, Tiger, Zeno, and Entei all stopped. They just stared at Jayden.

"W-what? What are you guys starring at?" They all then began to explode into uncontrollable laughter.

"Hahahahahaha!"

"What?!" Jayden asked now slightly blushing.

"Bollocks? You mean Ballad?" Zeno corrected.

"Okay so?"

"You do know what bollocks means right?" Tabitha asked.

"What?" Tiger then went up to his partner and whispered what bollocks mean causing Jayden to burst into laughter as well.

"Hehe..." He chuckled lightly once he was done, "Oh well.." He shrugged.

"Anyway...yeah I'm done." Tabitha told him. Jayden looked at his hands. They looked as untouched. Cleaned up, no blood, no cuts.

"Awesome! Thanks Tabitha!" Jayden hugged her.

"Oh!" She was taken back by this.

"Alright..." Jayden let go, "Let's find this guy!"

* * *

"Ugh..." The Robed Man groaned.

_"Hey Eli! Report?"_

"Ugh..." The Robed Man, Eli, groaned once more as he responded to the telepathic message.

"So did their bodies show up at base yet?"

_"Yeah, but why aren't you with them?"_

"Because those idiots forgot to make sure that all witnesses were eliminated. So now I have to go and destroy this stupid train station that Kai was on."

_"Oh, I see...what about the Enforcer and Carlos?"_

"I believe they got a story already planned out. Anyway, I'm almost there. I had to walk, so it kind of sucks."

_"Well I can't blame ya, anyway just hurry up. We got plans."_

"I know! Make sure to tell Boss Man, I might be the head of this operation yet I refuse to take the blame for those idiots."

_"Got it."_

"Huh..." Eli sighed and shook his head, "I'm always the one cleaning up after them."

* * *

Suddenly Jayden's ears twitched.

"You guys sense that?!" He asked instantly.

"What?" Tabitha and Zeno asked.

"Tiger! Take off!"

"Chiya!" Tiger swopped up Jayden and began flying ahead.

"Max Speed!"

"Jayden wait! We can't fly!" Tabitha shouted.

"On it!" Tabitha heard a voice and was suddenly knocked up in the air. She then landed on some kind of large wolf.

"W-what the?!"

"Don't worry Big Sis Tabby!" Zeno smiled, "It's just Entei!"

"Entei?" She repeated.

"Yes Ma'am!" The large wolf responded as he chased after Tiger and Jayden.

"Ummm...okay then..."

* * *

"Hmm?" Eli had stopped once he felt a Magical Presence closing in on him, "Great they followed me? That's rather impressive considering we only used Telepathy Magic..." Eli then looked back to see the train station not too far from him, but he knew the others were closing in on him quick.

"Well...I guess I should be allowed to have some fun too, right?" Eli then slowly levitated off the ground, and took off in the direction towards Jayden and the others.

* * *

"Come on Tiger!" Jayden called out.

"I'm trying Jay!" Tiger said.

"Jayden hold up!" Zeno shouted.

"Jayden why are you in such a hurry?! You haven't told us anything!" The grown Entei shouted.

"Tiger here!"

"Chiya!" Tiger let go of Jayden and let him drop to the ground. Jayden landed on the ground and upon impact he made a small crater. He looked ahead. Tiger fell, but Tabitha caught him. Entei skid to Jayden's side. Zeno and Tabitha quickly jumped off of Entei, and the wolf reverted back to his normal form.

"Jayden what's..." They were cut off once some kind of invisible force sent all of them flying back.

"Crap!" Jayden muttered as he punched the ground to stop himself, "Take Over: Dragon Soul!" Jayden's skin gained the scale design and he looked up to see the Robed Man, Eli.

"So...you guys came after me. Unlucky you..." Eli told them.

"You back the bollocks..."

"Ballad!" Zeno and Tabitha shouted.

"Ballad of the Beasts!" Jayden quickly fixed with a slight blush on his face.

"Yeah, I do." Eli nodded, "The names Eli..." He told them, "And I'm sure you all want this book eh?"

"Oh yeah..." Jayden growled, "So you're going to hand it over, and I'll make sure not to kill you.." Jayden told him.

"Oh! Oh really?! Well then..." Eli extended out his arm with the book holding it for Jayden to see, "Come and get it pretty boy!"

"You asked for it!" Jayden quickly dashed towards Eli.

"Jayden wait!" Tabitha shouted.

"Burning Dragons Fist!" Jayden cocked back his flamed devoured fist.

"Hmph...reckless." Eli muttered as Jayden closed in on him, "Downfall..." Was all Eli said as Jayden was instantly slammed into the ground by an invisible force with great power.

"Guah!" Jayden coughed up blood.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Eli tsked, "You're about as dumb as the other Mages."

"W-what's wrong with Jayden?" Tiger asked.

"That has to be...Gravity Magic?" Tabitha asked.

"Ding ding! We got a winner!" Eli smiled pointing at Tabitha, "Push!" Eli grinned as Tabitha was suddenly blasted back by Eli's Gravity Magic.

"Big Sis Tabby!" Zeno shouted, "Alright Entei let's do this!"

"Arf!" Entei quickly glowed gold and transformed into his larger self, "I'm ready!" Zeno then glowed gold as well and the two fused to quickly make Zeno's older version.

"Ha!" Zeno dashed towards Eli.

"Uprising!" Eli pointed two fingers up in the air, and suddenly Zeno was sent flying into the air, "Downfall!" Eli then made a slashing motion downwards with the same two fingers. Gravity increased as Zeno was slammed into the ground with much force.

"Damn it..." Tabitha muttered. She looked over to see Zeno driven in to the ground, she then saw Jayden who was angrily trying to force himself up off the ground. She read his Aura, it was Red. She then looked over to see Tiger rather terrified at the sight of what was happening to Jayden. Tiger's Aura was Purple.

"Sweet, I can use both..." Quickly Tabitha ran towards Eli. As she ran past Tiger she harnessed his Purple Aura. The Purple Aura swirled around her hands, and then her eyes gave off a Purple Aura.

"Dark Calamity!" Tabitha cocked back both of her fists as they were enveloped in darkness. She then placed her wrists parallel to each other and sent out a blast of Darkness Magic at Eli. Though, her magic seemed to have not even touched him. The attack went straight up in the air.

"Push!" Eli sent Tabitha flying back once more. He then looked at a grounded Jayden and Zeno, "This is all you guys can do? I'm really rather disappointed to be honest with you. I was expecting so much more! Guess I should finish you huh?" Eli sighed, and as he did that everyone levitated off the ground. Jayden, Zeno, and Tabitha were all lifted in the air.

"Levitation of the Spirit..." Eli muttered the first half of the spell, "And Crushing of the Soul!" With those last words Jayden, Zeno, and Tabitha were driven back into the ground.

"Guah!" Jayden coughed up more blood.

"Jayden!" Tiger cried and ran to him.

"Huh...very disappointed...I'll be leaving now." Eli turned his back, and left the group there in the ground.

"If you guys really want this book back, you can find me in the tower that will reach the stars!" Eli pointed up in the air as he continued to walk away.

"Jayden!" Tiger came to his aid.

"D-Damn it..." Jayden punched the ground, "H-He's...getting away..." Jayden and the others could do nothing, except watch as Eli had gotten away. He simply walked away, with the Ballad of the Beasts still in his possession.

* * *

Next Time: Jayden, Tabitha, and Zeno return back to Fiore with their heads hung low. Though on their way they bump into a member of another Guild, that is rumored to be superior to Chimera Fang. The confrontation quickly angers Jayden, but Tabitha urges them to move on. The group must now face Guild Master Alder Pope, and tell them how their mission went. How will the Guild Master respond.

Review!


	14. The Bad News?

**The Bad News?**

* * *

"Huh..." Jayden, Tabitha, and Zeno all sighed.

"Chi...ya..."

"Arrruuu..." Tiger and Entei all sighed as well.

"Can't believe we couldn't get the book... " Jayden groaned with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry guys, it's my fault." Tabitha sighed.

"It's fine..." Zeno sighed, "It was a team effort, so it's not just on you."

"Yeah, but I should've been able to stop them or slow them down." Jayden looked at Tabitha who seemed to be blaming it all on her.

"Well...to be honest you can think of it like this." Jayden stood up and placed his hands behind his head, "It's better Eli didn't fight you back the library. Say he did, who knows what he would've done, I might not have been able to come back and save you."

"Save me?" Tabitha twitched, "I didn't need you to save me! I can handle myself just fine!"

"Eh, I don't know. I had to come save you and Zeno." Jayden snickered.

"Who healed your hands?" She said placing her hands on her hips.

"You know..." Jayden looked back at Tabitha and smiled, "When you look kind of cute when you look mad." He teased causing her to blush. Tabitha opened up her mouth to reply, yet nothing was coming out.

"Silence." He said going back to walking.

"Hey mom, dad if you guys could stop that would be great." Zeno groaned.

"Chiya...funny Zeno!" Tiger said as he began playing with Tank.

"Thank you Tiger.

"W-what?! Don't call me that!" Tabitha told Zeno.

"Well you guys were bickering like a married couple." Zeno sighed.

"Well...this is Chimera Fang eh?" A voice asked, "Even with this cute girl?"

"Hmm?" Jayden and Zeno turned in search for who was speaking while Tabitha remained flustered.

"Hey there Jay!" Suddenly Jayden looked over behind him to see a large man with his arm around Tabitha's waist. The large man seemed to be in his early twenties, he had blonde hair that he kept in a mullet, and narrow orange eyes, with tanned skin. He is currently wearing a dark blue tank top underneath a light blue unbuttoned shirt with various floral designs consisting of pinks, yellows, oranges, and greens. He is also wearing a pair of white loose shorts, with a pair of black straw sandals, he also dons black fingerless gloves that reach half way up his forearm. On the side of his neck in yellow the insignia of two wings that faced each other and extend upwards to form a thin blade was visible. Tabitha was just totally red and did not know what to do.

"Hey Bray..." Zeno sighed looking at the mage.

Hey there Z!" Bray waved, "So who's this pretty little girl eh? Nice body and all?" Tabitha opened up her mouth to respond, but Jayden cut her off. Though it wasn't like she was going to say anything anyway, she was too flustered and all.

"Her name is Tabitha..." Jayden grabbed Tabitha's hand and pulled her away from Bray, "And she is part of Chimera Fang, so leave her alone."

"Oh, well that's no fun. Maybe she would have more fun over with Gold Valkyrie." Bray winked.

"Leave her alone, what do you want Bray?"

"Just heard you guys were coming back from a mission so thought I'd check in on ya. You guys get through it alright?"

"Yeah we're fine."

"Well from what I was hearing you guys failed it!" Bray exploded into laughter. Jayden growled.

"Why don't you shut your damn mouth Bray, unless you want me to singe it shut!" The orange haired Mage threatened.

"Ha! You can't take me on! I'm a Gold Valkyrie Mage! You know what that means?! I'm better than you! Gold Valkyrie is the best Guild out here, Chimera Fang is nothing to us."

"Grr..." Jayden growled, "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is you blonde haired punk!"

"You really want me to beat you down here and now in front of your little friend? She might actually want to be with a real man after she sees me beat you to death." Bray threatened. Jayden tightened his fists into a ball.

"I would've thought your mother would have taught you not to play with Dragons..." Tabitha quickly snapped back into focus upon realizing that Jayden's skin started to gain a scale like design.

"Jayden!" Quickly she grabbed him by his arm, "Come on, we need to go see Master."

"Grrr..."

"Jayden come on..." Tabitha told him, "Now is not the time."

"Hey Jay come on already." Zeno told his friend.

"Arf!" Entei barked.

"Chiya! Jayden get him!" Tiger cheered.

"Not now Tiger!" Tabitha told the Exceed, "Come on Jayden, please?" Jayden looked at Tabitha and he let out a huff of anger.

"Fine...let's go back to the Guild." Jayden turned away from Bray and Tabitha noticed the blood in Jayden's palms. Most likely from him tightening his fists so hard.

"Oh so you and your girlfriend are just going to walk away eh?! Well I don't think so!" Bray chuckled as he brought one hand back, "Giant Killer!" Bray launched his fist forward as it increased in size.

"Raaa!" Jayden turned around quickly, but the fist was stopped and someone had appeared between him and Bray.

"Huh?"

"Bray, really? You are not representing Gold Valkyrie very well." A voice assured.

"Uhh...sorry Ritsu, but he's a Chimera Fang." Bray told the Mage between him and Jayden as his fist returned to regular size.

"Ritsu...Himuro." Jayden growled looking at another Gold Valkyrie member. Ritsu Himuro has raven black hair with silver streaks with a bang covering his right leaving his left azure blue eye to be exposed, he is currently wearing a black t-shirt underneath a white trench coat, blue jeans, and black converses. He is also carrying a katana on his back contained in a black sheath.

"Apologies Jayden." Ritsu bowed to Jayden, "Did not mean for such things to escalate so quickly."

"It's fine, Jayden didn't exactly handle it well either." Tabitha insured locking arms with Jayden once again and tugging him back.

"No, Jayden responded as usual. It is Bray's fault for agitating him, which should not happen again. Right Bray?" Ritsu asked looking at his Gold Valkyrie Guild Mate.

"Eh, no promises." Bray shrugged.

"Bray..."

"Sure why not." Bray scoffed.

"Good enough, well I hope you guys enjoy the remains of your day." Ritsu said very kindly.

"Thank you Ritsu, and you as well." Tabitha responded, "Now come on Jayden." Tabitha pulled Jayden away who was still angered by the acts that had transpired.

* * *

"Huh...so that's what happened eh?" Alder asked the group.

"Yes, we apologize Master. We failed the Guild." Tabitha bowed to Alder.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just wondering why a Dark Guild like Hellhound Chrysanthemum is after such a book. I mean they are a small guild so it would help, but I did not expect them to have someone as powerful to be able to capture it. They must have allies of some sort, this cannot be all of their doing." Alder groaned, "Oh and Jayden..."

"Hmm?" Jayden had dazed off most of the conversation, but quickly brought his attention back to it once he heard his Master call his name.

"You idiot!" Alder kicked Jayden in the face knocking him down.

"Ouch! What the hell?!"

"Why didn't you take our Bray?!" Alder barked.

"W-what?!" Tabitha sweat dropped at that statement.

"Tabitha wouldn't let me!" Jayden barked back.

"Don't blame her! You could've easily disposed of that guy!" Alder told Jayden while driving one foot into the orange haired Mages face, and then twisting one of his arms back.

"Aaaaahhh! It's the truth!"

"I don't give a DAYUM!" Alder shouted, "If you get a chance to show up a Gold Valkyrie member because they are asking for a fight, then do it!"

"Trust me I wanted to!"

"Nope, don't believe you!"

"Guah! Stop!"

"Nope tap out!"

"Okay, okay, okay!" Jayden quickly used his free hand to tap out. Tabitha just watched the two, while Zeno had already left with Entei.

"Tiger, time?!" Alder pointed to the Exceed who held up a sign that had how long Jayden took to tap out. Which was only thirty seconds.

"Thirty seconds really?!" Alder dead panned.

"Ha! You are not going to get me to tap in twenty!" Jayden stated triumphantly.

_"He still tapped, but I'm not going to get involved."_ Tabitha thought as she shook her head.

"Well..." Alder sighed sitting back down at his desk, "With such valuable information, we are going to need to go after this Guild and retrieve the Ballet of the Beasts."

"Ballad...Master..." Tabitha sighed.

"Ballad, ballet, whatever." Alder shrugged, "Anyway, I'll think of something...for now you guys can go do whatever. I'll let you know when I have a plan." He told them as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes Master." Tabitha stood up and left as Tiger landed on her head, Jayden soon followed.

"Huh...kids." Alder sighed.

* * *

"So where should we go now?" Jayden asked.

"I was going to go home." Tabitha told him.

"Aww, no fun." Jayden pouted.

"Chiya no fun!" Tiger agreed, "I'm hungry Jayden!"

"Me too! Let's go out to eat! You should come Tabby!"

"Um, no. Last time we went out to eat you pretty much cleaned out my wallet!" She reminded.

"Oh yeah..." Jayden stopped and pondered for a second, "You know what...I'll pay for it!" He had a big smile on his face telling her this.

"Oh really?" She asked with an eyebrow raised, not really used to Jayden actually offering to pay for...well anything.

"Yeah, why not? I do kind of owe since you don't want to count the idea of me saving you as payback."

"Oh shut up, you didn't save me." Tabitha rolled her eyes.

"Whateeevvvveeeeerrrrr." Jayden teased.

"Chiya! Let's go eat!" Tiger cheered. And the trio continued on with their day.

* * *

Next Time: Alder calls back Jayden and Tabitha for news about the current situation with Hellhound Chrysanthemum. He informs them that they will be going after the Guild, though not alone. They will be joined by another one of Chimera Fangs Guild Members, though it will not be Zeno and Entei. Also along with them another group of 3 Mages from a different Guild will assist Chimera Fang on this mission. Question is, who's the other Guild?

Review!

* * *

**A/N: Hey everybody! Yes, I'm alive. I know I took forever to update and all, and I do apologize for such. But it is not my fault, you see I've started school once again(Yay me, right -_-) and with school comes the extra curricular activities I always partake in. Which meeaaaaannns, I'm now going to mostly be updating on the weekends(Also it didn't help that today FanFiction was being a total bum! Google worked, Facebook worked, and Youtube worked, but for the longest time I could not get connected to Fanfiction! So that took out a good 2-3hours of my time that I could have used to update faster!). If you have PM'd me I did read them through Email, but just did not reply. I will reply very soon though because I just wanted to update all my current stories real quick before I did reply to any PM's so expect one from me soon if you already messaged me. So yeah, just thought I'd let you guys know the situation and all. So if you wish to PM through the week you still can just be mindful that I won't get back to you until Friday at the earliest and Sunday the latest. So yeah...updates on weekends for now. Sorry, and thanks for the understanding. And don't forget to Review!**


	15. The Alliance!

**The Alliance!**

* * *

"Huh..." Tabitha stood up and walked over to her window. She opened the curtains and looked outside amongst Fiore. She had small smile on her face. Though they had failed their first mission, today was still a pretty good day.

"The day hasn't even started yet, and you're all smiling and what not." She heard a voice say.

"Yeah well I just have a good feeling about today." She replied, and then it hit her. Tabitha turned around and saw Jayden sitting on the floor with his legs and arms crossed, while Tiger was on his head playing with Tank.

"Jayden!" She screamed as she quickly reached for her bed and threw a pillow at him.

"Hey!" He shouted.

"What are you doing in my room?!" Tabitha shouted as she blushed.

"I came by to wake you up of course, but you were sleep so I decided I'd just sit and wait until you woke up."

"Chiya!" Tiger cheered.

"How did you even get in?! Doesn't the landlord hate you or something?"

"Dude's sleep." He replied.

"But how did you get-"

"Look let's just forget about all the details okay? Master is waiting for us."

"Hmm? Waiting for us? Why?"

"He called us back to talk about Hellhound Chrysanthemum and the Ballad of the Beasts." Jayden told her as he stood up.

"Oh, so that's why you came to get me?"

"Yeah, so let's get going." Jayden told her.

"Well don't rush me, I still have to get dressed."

"Eh, you look fine like that." Jayden told her completely ignoring the fact that Tabitha was dressed in her nightgown.

"You have to be kidding, I can't just go out in town dressed in my pajamas!" She shook her head, "I'm going to get dressed."

"Okay we'll wait." Jayden sat back down on the floor.

"No you won't! You can leave!" She told him as she pushed Jayden out of the room.

"Hey, hey, hey! I can move by myself! And just don't take forever!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Tabitha told him finally getting Jayden out of the room. She closed her door and sighed.

"Finally..."

"Chiya!" Tiger cheered. Tabitha opened her eyes to see Tiger still playing with Tank causing his adorableness to make her blush.

"Ugh...I guess you can stay Tiger." Tabitha sighed as she went ahead and got ready.

* * *

"Huh, man next time you don't have to push me out like that." Jayden told Tabitha as he was walking with his hands behind his head.

"Well next time don't sneak into my room and watch me sleep!" Tabitha told him.

"Well I wasn't watching you sleep, just waiting for you to wake up."

"Whatever, same thing." Tabitha sighed giving up on the argument.

"Chiya! You two argue like you like each other!" Tiger teasted.

"Hmm?" Jayden just looked at his Exceed.

"W-what?! N-no we don't!" Tabitha said rather flustered and red, "We're just friends."

"Jayden and Tabitha sitting in a tree..."

"Stop it Tiger!" Tabitha said turning even more red.

"Oh I'm just playing Tabby!" Tiger smiled, "Or am I?!" Tiger then flew off.

"Hey Tiger!" Tabitha chased after the Exceed.

"H-hey..." Jayden stopped, "Wait for me!"

* * *

"So you guys finally show up eh?" Alder asked looking at Jayden and Tabitha.

"Sorry Tabitha was taking for-" Jayden was cut off by a boot to the face.

"Augh!"

"Don't go around blaming over people for your mishaps!" Alder barked.

"B-but-" Tabitha just watched the two bicker once again.

"Look anyway..." Alder sat on his desk and cross his arms over his chest, "About this Dark Guild..."

"Hellhound Chrysanthemum..." Tabitha muttered.

"Yeah, them. Well considering that they have the Ballad of the Beasts, we can't just let them get away with it. Especially considering that they aren't really a Dark Guild."

"Wait what?!" Both Jayden and Tabitha's jaws dropped.

"Yeah. I mean they are a Dark Guild, but they aren't at the same time."

"Please explain." Tabitha asked.

"You see, Hellhound Chrysanthemum is a group of Mages that come from another Dark Guild. Basically it's a team of collected Mages from their main guild."

"And what Guild are they apart of exactly?" Jayden asked.

"They are part of the Dark Guild Angel Tears." Alder sighed.

"Angel Tears..." Tabitha repeated.

"Yeah, and with that book who knows what they plan on doing with it. So we need to get that book back from them before anything gets out of hand." Alder insisted, "So you two are going after Hellhound Chrysanthemum and you are going to bring back the Ballad of the Beasts!"

"Just us two?!"

"Oohhh, a date!" Tiger teased.

"B-be quiet Tiger!" Tabitha blushed.

"No, not just you two." Alder sighed, "You'll be partnered with another one of your own Guild Mates, and with three other Mages part of another Guild."

"We don't need anyone's help we're Chimera Fang!" Jayden cheered.

"Yet you failed the last mission you were on with flying colors!" Alder barked.

"Don't need to be so cold Master... "Jayden said sulking in a corner.

"But why me? I'm new to the Guild." Tabitha replied.

"Maybe, but you picked out this mission. So you must finish it."

"So if that's the case is Zeno coming with us too?" Jayden asked.

"No, I'll be picking someone else. I don't think Zeno should be part of this. He's done enough." Alder told them.

"Okay, but my question is...where are they? How do we find Hellhound Chrysanthemum?" Tabitha asked.

"We've found a disturbance in Magic outside of Fiore. So no need to worry about a prolonged search." Alder assured, "Now you two go ahead and get ready. You'll meet up with the others later on today."

"Yes Master." Jayden and Tabitha then left.

"Chiya!" Tiger soon followed.

* * *

"Well great..." Jayden sighed as he and Tabitha sat down inside an empty Chimera Fang Guild Hall, "We're the only ones here. What if he did just send us?"

"Don't be silly Jayden, Master wouldn't send us on a mission like this just the two of us."

"You don't know Master, old man is pretty crazy sometimes." Jayden told her.

"Oh you're just exaggerating, he told us that we'd be partnered with another Guild member of ours..."

"Plus three other people from another Guild, I know. I don't like the whole, other three thing." The orange haired Mage admitted.

"Probably because you want it to be just you and Tabby huh Jay!" Tiger teased. Jayden just looked at his Exceed, while Tabitha looked down with a slight blush across her face.

"You need to stop talking... " Jayden sighed. Suddenly his ears twitched, "You hear that?" He asked.

"Hmm?" Tabitha just looked up and began to look around the empty Guild Hall. Jayden stood up and smiled as he said:

"Hey there Reia!"

"Oh so you saw me eh Jay?" A girl's voice asked walking out from the shadows and towards Jayden. She appeared around the same age as Jayden and Tabitha. She had long light pink, peach skin, and pale aqua blue eyes. She is currently wearing a brown sleeveless shirt underneath a white jacket, a brown belt that she had tied around the jacket, silver armor on her left shoulder, brown shorts, blue gloves, and brown boots. Around her neck she wore a silver necklace that had a lightning bolt pendant, and then attached around her left leg just below her shorts there was a medium sized bag. On her shoulder was a small brown hedgehog.

"You were trying to sneak up on me huh?" Jayden asked.

"Of course not." Reia smiled as she reached up to pet Jayden's head.

"I don't know why you do that..." Jayden sweat dropped, "I'm taller than you, and yet you act like you're older."

"Maybe because I am?"

"By like a whole month?! MAYBE!" Jayden shouted.

"Still older!" Reia giggled, "And this must be Tabitha!" Reia smiled walking over to Tabitha, "Hi my name's Reia, Reia Lerchira! And this little guy on my shoulder is Roll." Reia introduced and pointed to the small brown hedgehog on her shoulder.

"Nice to meet you Reia." Tabitha bowed politely and shook Reia's outstretched hand.

"Well Tabitha, I'm sorry you had to get paired up with my little brother here." Reia said jokingly.

"Little..." Jayden twitched.

"Y-you guys are brother and sister?" Tabitha asked.

"No, she just says that." Jayden sighed, "And then she acts like she's older..."

"A month is a big difference." Reia giggled, "But anyway, I'll be the one joining you guys on this mission."

"Really?!" Tiger cheered, "Yay Reia!"

"Hey there Tiger!" Reia smiled as the Exceed embraced her.

"Well now that we know you're being partnered with us, who else is coming?" Jayden sighed, "What other Guild could we be getting partnered with?"

"Well if you really want to know..." Alder's voice echoed through out the room as he stood at the door of the Guild Hall, "Then why don't you meet them right now?" Alder opened the door and in walked Ritsu and Bray from Gold Valkyrie. Though they weren't the only two, there was a third. The third Mage in between the two appeared to have been possibly sixteen years of age. She had silver hair that she tied in a pony tail to the left side of her head, she had big light blue-green eyes, with a big smile on her face. She is currently wearing a short sleeved orange-yellow jacket on top of a black shirt, a green neckerchief, black gloves that had white palms, a pair of green shorts, and she had a brown bag with her. By her foot was a small white furred dog with big blue eyes.

"WHAT?! Gold Valkyrie?! Please tell me this is some kind of joke!" Jayden barked at Alder.

"Nope." Alder replied bluntly, "Gold Valkyrie will be assisting you on this mission. They should do just fine. They are probably the best people to help with such a job."

"You have to be kidding me! You can pick anybody else!" Jayden shouted, "Except Gold Valkyrie, hell anybody except for Bray!"

"Hey watch it kid! I've been itching to go on a world saving mission." Bray told Jayden, "And now I get to go on one, with two lovely ladies! So I'm living the dream!"

"Grr..." Jayden growled.

"Bray stop it..." The small girl told Bray.

"Oh come on Serah! I don't want to miss out on the adventure!" Bray told the small girl.

"But you have to be nicer, it won't be a fun adventure if you argue with our fellow adventurers." The young girl, named Serah, pleaded with her fellow Guild Mate.

"Eh, fine. I'll try." Bray shrugged.

"Sorry for him." Serah bowed.

"It's no problem." Reia smiled.

"Arf!" The small white dog barked at Roll. Roll jumped off of Reia's shoulder and began to play with the white dog.

"Ooooh another doggie!" Tiger cheered flying over to the white dog and Roll.

"Seems like Jiro likes your hedgehog." Serah smiled.

"Same goes for Roll."

"Well seems like everybody is getting along!" Alder stated with a slight grin, "Now that everything is settled. You guys can take off whenever!"

"Ugh...Master really?" Jayden asked.

"Listen Jayden you're going on this mission with the help of Gold Valkyrie if you like it or not. So get over it, and do something important. Gosh..." Alder sighed as he left the group amongst themselves.

"Well..." Ritsu looked around, "Shall we begin?"

* * *

Next Time: The Team has assembled, much to Jayden's dismay, and now this group plans on heading straight towards Hellhound Chrysanthemum, or more like Angel Tears. They plan on retrieving the Ballad of the Beasts, no matter the costs! But, with said book have the perpetrators gotten stronger by utilizing the book? Will this mission turn out the same as the last?

Review!


	16. Into the Jungle!

**Into the Jungle!**

* * *

"So seems like we got we need eh?" Eli asked walking into a throne room.

"Yeah, everything seems to have been going well. Or it was until those guys messed it up." A man sighed looking over to fallen bodies of Carlos, Kai, Trixie, and Gyro.

"You're telling me, I had to clean up their mess. Luckily the Enforcer was there as well. He granted me enough time." Eli informed.

"Well that's good, and I guess nothing else should really matter since we have the Ballad of the Beasts. That means we're three for four in books. We have one, and then Master has the other two."

"Yup, though it is taking a while for them to decode what the words are." Eli sighed.

"Well what can you expect? They are ancient ruins, and they aren't exactly written to clear enough English or in regular ruins ya know? So of course it's going to take a while."

"Yeah..."

"Ugh...Eli?" Trixie slowly came to, and was followed by Gyro.

"Trixie? Gyro? So you two are awake first? Guess that's okay." Eli sighed.

"You guess, what does that mean?" Gyro asked.

"Well I was kind of hoping neither of you would wake up. But...eh." He shrugged.

"Eli..." the man growled.

"Sorry, I'm just saying. Those kids weren't as strong as-"

"Maybe because we had to beat them down first before they could reach you! Maybe that's why it was so easy!" Trixie shouted. After she had finished an increase in gravity caused her to drop to her knees.

"Open your mouth again when speaking to me, and I'll make sure I add enough pressure on your neck to separate it from your body. You understand?"

"Aye! Stop it Eli you can-" Gyro was cut off as well as his body started to levitate, while his head was surrounded by an increase in gravity causing it to drop down.

"Same goes for you Gyro! You speak up against me, and I will kill you instantly." Eli glared at the two, the dropped them. They both gasped for air and had broken out into sweats.

"How rude..." The man sitting down sighed, "Both of you should be thankful Eli didn't kill you just now. You should also be thankful for him being able to handle himself and clean you guys all up and being able to bring back the Ballad of the Beasts."

"..."

"..." Trixie and Gyro just looked at the floor filled with anger, annoyance, and shame.

"Now what do we do with Carlos and Kai?" Eli asked.

"We get rid of them, we don't need them. Master is sending two actual people for us to use. He knows that Chimera Fang will come back for this book, and probably with some help. We don't need weakling like Carlos and Kai with us. Dispose of them in the jungle below."

"Yes sir." Eli used his Gravity Magic to lift both an unconscious Carlos and Kai off the ground and sent their bodies out the window of the stone tower. Trixie and Gyro did not even watch as their fellow Mages were sent to their deaths. They knew if they said anything they would be next.

"Now...with this..." the man on the throne lifted the Ballad of the Beasts, "We can summon forth creatures to defend our post. Along with grant you guys the chance to grow stronger."

"..." Trixie and Gyro looked up at him.

"Is that what you want?" He asked.

"Y-Yes sir..." they said in unison.

"Good...because they way you two are now...is pathetic."

* * *

"Grrr..." Jayden and Bray continued back forth growling at each other as they walked behind the rest of the group. Tiger would play with Roll and Jiro as they remained in front of Tabitha, Reia, and Serah. The girls walked side by side just talking amongst themselves, while Ritsu led the whole group.

"Man that sounds rough." Reia said as Tabitha had just finished telling them about what happened back at Fuoco.

"Yeah, but we managed to pull through." She sighed, "All of that trouble and we couldn't even get a book."

"But you guys did your best! You didn't expect that Eli guy to be as powerful as he was." Serah stated trying to cheer up Tabitha.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Tabitha smiled at the sixteen year old girl.

"But I'm kind of surprised at Jayden." Reia teased, "Being able to beat two people?"

"Hey! What are you talking about?!" Jayden barked, "You know I'm strong!" The mage shouted, "Stronger than you and that's for sure!"

"Oh whatever little bro!" Reia teased.

"Stop calling me little! It's only a month!"

"That's the difference maker." Tabitha said joining in on the teasing of Jayden.

"Aww, not you too Tabby!" He groaned.

"Ha! No love for you man!" Bray barked, "These beautiful women know where its at!" Bray said placing his arms around Reia and Tabitha, causing Tabitha to blush.

"Oh Bray..." Serah sighed.

"Hey you better stop that!" Tiger told Bray.

"Oh yeah? Why?!" Bray asked the Exceed.

"Because..." Tiger narrowed his eyes and looked at Tabitha then at Jayden, "Because Jayden is her boooooyyyyfriiieeennnnd!" Tiger teased.

"What?!" Tabitha quickly turned into a burning bright red, "Shut up Tiger! No we are not!"

"Not yet at least!" The Exceed cheerfully.

"Ooooooh!" Reia said joining in on Tiger as they teased Tabitha.

"Stop it you guys!" She shouted.

"Hmm?" Jayden just tilted his head confused.

"Hey guys..." Ritsu turned to everyone behind him.

"What is it Ritsu?" Serah asked looking to the only guy who was actually paying attention to where they were going.

"Hmm?" Everyone just looked at him.

"Look..." he pointed to the sky and everyone saw a stone tower that reached into the sky and ripped through the clouds.

"Man that's high..." Jayden groaned.

"I'm pretty sure that's where Hellhound Chrysanthemum is." Ritsu told them, "But to get there we have to get through this jungle." Ritsu pointed to the seemingly never ending ocean of trees that blocked out the sun, with rivers of grass, puddles of moss, and seas of vines.

"Well that's just wonderful." Bray groaned, "We might as well partner up in case we separate right? I guess I'll go with her!" Bray grabbed Tabitha.

"L-let go of me!" She told him trying to push Bray away.

"There will be no need for that Bray..." Ritsu sighed and shook his head, "If we split up we might ever be able to find each other again. So we'll stick together the best we can. Okay? So no need to partner up."

"Aww..."

"Thank God!" Tabitha pushed herself away from Bray and shivers went down her spine just looking at him.

"Sorry, Bray is kind of creepy." Serah sighed.

"I can tell..."

"Haha, maybe if you go out with him Jayden will get jealous!" Reia teased.

"S-shut up Reia!" Tabitha said as she turned red.

"Man what are you guys talking about?" Jayden asked with his hands behind his head.

"Alright guys, let's just go." Ritsu motioned for them to follow as they all walked into the jungle.

* * *

"Well seems like they have entered the jungle?" Eli grinned upon recognizing the magical presence of Jayden and Tabitha, along with the others.

"Guess that means I can get this started right?" The man on the throne asked opening up the Ballad of the Beasts, "Alright...lets see how useful this book really is..."

* * *

Next Time: The group heads into the jungle, and as they enter the one thing they feared happens. They all get split up! After an attack from a series of unknown monsters they are instantly separated much to the dismay of everyone. Though they all know what their destination is. The stone tower that is somewhere in the massive jungle. So hopefully they can all meet their in one piece. Hopefully.

Review!


	17. Lost in the Jungle?

**Lost in the Jungle?**

* * *

"So lets see..." The man sitting on his throne shifted through various pages of the Ballad of the Beasts.

"You looking for the Spell of Summoning?" Eli asked as he was laid out on the floor. Trixie and Gyro were down on their knees awaiting for orders.

"Yeah, I want to send out a wave of monsters to mess with our little friends." The man informed.

"Well hurry.." Eli sighed.

"Found it!" the man smiled, "Now..." Slowly the pages in the book began to glow light green,

**_"Beasts of the East, Fiend of the West, Swine of the South, Monstrosities of the North!_**

**_Fiends of Fire, Swine of the Sky, Terrors of Terra, Serpents of the Sea!_**

**_This call, shall bring you life! And with your life, you shall bring the end to others!_**

**_So rise, fall, and reign terror on those who oppose the one who has called and brought you to this world!"_**

Suddenly the book exploded with green light, and a wave of magic energy surged through out the air and all through out the jungle.

"And that should do it for now..." The man sighed closing the book.

"That sounded like a mouthful." Eli sighed.

"Maybe, but it'll be worth it."

* * *

"Huh..." Jayden sighed as the group was walking through the forest, "This is boring! Can't I just burn all these trees and make a path?"

"No Jayden, we don't want them to know we're here." Ritsu told him.

"I bet they already know we're here anyway." Jayden sighed.

"Maybe so, but if they already know it'll be more obvious if we burn a path straight to the castle."

"Ugh, but this is so dumb."

"Man, do you ever shut up?" Bray asked.

"You want to get burned to a crisp?!" Jayden shouted.

"Bring it brat! I'll stomp you out!"

"Bray!" Serah quickly got between the two.

"Jayden you two need to stop it." Reia told him.

"This dude started it." Jayden pouted.

"I don't care."

"Ugh..."

"Ha! You're going to let her boss you around like that?"

"The same goes for you Bray!" Serah informed.

"Ugh..." Bray groaned.

"Ha! Your getting bossed around by a little girl!"

"I'm sixteen!" Serah told him.

"Arf!" Jiro barked.

"Chiya!" Tiger smiled.

"Why you so happy?!" Jayden glared at the Exceed.

"Come on guys, we should be there in no time if we all just keep following Ritsu. He seems to know where we're going." Tabitha said trying to mediate the chaos.

"Anything for you mi amour!" Bray said as he got down on a knee and held Tabitha's hand causing her to blush.

"Chiya!" Tiger began flying around Bray wildly.

"Hey stop you little cat!"

"Chiya!" Tiger laughed as he flew back over to Jayden.

_"Huh...why did I get stuck with them?"_ Ritsu sighed as everyone continued to go back and forth with their arguments. Suddenly Ritsu had heard something.

"You guys hear that?" Ritsu asked.

"What?" Reia asked. And suddenly everyone heard it.

"Graaaahhh!" A loud booming roar echoed through out the jungle as a large ten foot five monster had appeared. The creature had all brown fur with long floppy ears that reached down to its waist, it had various fat flaps that covered its eyes, it stood on its hind legs, it had large paws with sword like claws, and an insane amount of fangs.

"What the hell is that?!" Serah shouted.

"Awesome!" Jayden cheered. Jayden leaped in the air and brought his fist back, "Bring it on sucka!"

"Kreeeeee!" Another cry was heard, and Jayden looked up to see another monster This monster had four large colored feathered wings, with a smooth underbelly, its torso appeared rather scaly and serpent like, with two large curling horns out from its head. It dove down towards Jayden, and quickly it brought out two large bird feet that were tucked away.

"Crap!" Jayden shouted as he saw he was stuck between two monsters.

"Jayden!" Tabitha shouted.

"Graaaaaaaaa!" The first large monster raised its paw and prepared to strike Jayden, while the flying monster prepared to impale him as well.

"Jayden get out of the way!" Tabitha shouted.

"I wish I could!" He shouted back.

"Chiya! Got'cha!" Tiger cheered snatching Jayden from the air and bringing him down to the ground with the rest.

"Crap that was close. Thanks Tiger." Jayden said looking at how close he was to dying. The land monster had swung its arm slashing nearby trees in half.

"Looks like we got some company." Ritsu growled.

"Yeah and not the kind I'm a fan of." Reia stated.

"Don't worry ladies, I got this handled." Bray assured winding up his arm, "Bring it on!" He shouted. The second Bray had said that another roar was heard.

"Brrrwaaaaahhhhh!"

"Hmm?" The group turned to their left to see a large grey thick skinned rhino bodied monster with the head of an alligator, and a long scorpion tail.

"Arrroooowwwwww!" The group looked behind them and saw a four legged white furred creature that had two large wings on its back, on its head it had various horns, then on its throat there was another opening that was filled with teeth as well.

"Well that's just wonderful!" Everyone deadpanned looking around.

"Guess we have no choice...run!"

* * *

"Seems like they got to meet the pets." Eli smiled, "You know...you think Carlos and Kai are still alive from that fall?"

"I would sure hope not, but if they are congrats to them." The Throned Man informed, "I really could careless unless they prove something to me, but until then they can die at the hands of the monsters."

_"Man...these guys...are scary..."_ Gyro thought.

_"I can't believe they threw away Carlos and Kai so easily, "_ Trixie thought,_"...I mean I don't even like them, but what they did..."_

* * *

"Chiya! Jayden! Jayden! Where are you?!" Tiger cried out, "Reia where's Jay and Tabby!" Tiger cried as he flew over to Reia and landed on her free shoulder since Roll was on her other shoulder.

"I don't know Tiger, we all got split up." Reia informed the Exceed.

"Don't worry Tiger, we'll be sure to run into them soon!" Serah said happily.

"Arf!" Jiro agreed.

"Yeah, we all have to meet up at the tower right? So we'll just meet them there." Reia suggested.

"O-okay..." Tiger said with his head hung, "I hope they are okay."

* * *

"You okay beautiful?!" Bray asked as he helped Tabitha up.

"Ugh, p-please stop..." Tabitha pushed Bray away.

"Oh don't be like that! We _HAVE_ to stick together now, we did split off from the group." Bray smiled, "It's just as two! So we'll have to watch each others back, but don't worry I'll follow your lead and watch your back closely. If you get what I mean." Bray winked. Tabitha just turned even more red.

"N-no that's o-okay, you can lead." She insisted.

"How about we walk side by side?!" Bray said as though it was the greatest idea in the world as he linked arms with Tabitha, who was very reluctant.

"Come on! We shall meet the others at that stone thingy! So let us move forwards!" Bray began walking forward, forcing Tabitha to walk by his side with their linked arms.

_"Man...why did I have to get lost with him?! More or less, without anybody else, even Tiger would've been enough to stop this!"_ Tabitha thought as she continued to walk beside Bray, and still trying to free her arm from his.

* * *

"ugh, well this sucks!" Jayden groaned as he was sitting leaning back in a tree rather nonchalantly.

"Seems like we all got split up eh?" Ritsu sighed.

"Yeah, so now what do we do?" Jayden asked as he opened one eye and looked around at the fallen monsters he and Ritsu had quickly disposed of.

"Well, we know we have to head to the stone tower. So we'll go there, and hopefully we'll meet the others there."

"Why not search for them?" Jayden asked.

"Because we could just end up even more lost, duh." Ritsu replied.

"Fine...but let's eat first." Jayden suggested.

"Eat what?" Jayden then jumped down from the tree and lit up one of his hands.

"We can't just leave this guys go to waste right?"

* * *

Next Time: Everyone has been split up! Reia is lost with Sera and the fellow team pets of Roll the Hedgehog, Jiro the Dog, and Tiger the Exceed. While Tabitha is stuck with the weird and perverted Bray. Leaving Ritsu and Jayden partnered up. Everyone knows that they must head to the stone tower in the back of the jungle. So that is their destination. Though, what they don't know is that the back Mages for Hellhound Chrysanthemum have arrived directly from the main guild of Angel Tears itself! How will this affect the mission?

Review!


	18. Jungle Frenzy!

**Jungle Frenzy?!**

* * *

"Ugh...well this is just wonderful. They kicked us out." Carlos groaned as he stood up rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, just great." Kai agreed, "They must not know we're actually more helpful then that might think.

"But how are we going to prove that to them?" Carlos asked.

"Well..." Kai looked around, "I don't know man. We can't go back in the tower and face them, we're going to have to find something to do."

* * *

"Ugh, man what are we supposed to do?" Jayden groaned as he and Ritsu wandered the jungle.

"I told you, we go to the stone tower. Then we'll be able to attack and take down this Dark Guild."

"Well it seems like they know we're here already so can I burn a path already?"

"No Jayden." Ritsu sighed, "Please just think about this okay?"

"Think? Not really my strongest suit." Jayden sighed, "They already know we're here."

"Exactly so why make it worse by giving away our exact location? Then they'll just swarm us. If we just stay hidden and keep wandering it at least makes it harder for them to come find us."

"Maybe, but its a pain nonetheless. And so what?! They can send an army after us and we'd be okay. Or at least I would."

"What do you mean by that?" Ritsu asked looking over at Jayden.

"I'm just saying that Chimera Fang does not need the help of Gold Valkyrie."

"And the same goes for you." Ritsu stated fully turning to face Jayden, "You guys were the ones that screwed up the first time. We wouldn't be here if you guys just did your jobs."

"Oh, is that what you really think?" Jayden scoffed, "I'll make a bet with you right now, I'll be the one to take back the Ballad of the Beasts and defeat whoever is the boss of this operation!"

"Oh really, and what are the stakes exactly?" Ritsu asked.

"Loser has to clean the winners Guild for a whole month!"

"A whole month? Is that it?" Ritsu scoffed, "Two months!"

"Three months!"

"Four!"

"Five!"

"A year!" Jayden growled as the two head butted each other.

"Agreed!" The two shook hands, they then backed away from each other and simply glared daggers at one another.

"..." Jayden looked down at his stomach as it began to grumble, "Well I'm hungry..."

"Me too..." Ritsu admitted looking down at his now growling stomach as well.

* * *

"Well now it seems like we're lost eh?" Bray sighed, "Oh well guess we can sit down and rest for a bit." Bray sat down on the ground and pulled Tabitha down by his side. Quickly Tabitha pushed herself away from Bray.

"Awww, why so far away?"

"Stay away from me!" Tabitha told Bray.

"I just wanted to be friends..." Bray said sulking up against a tree drawing circles in the dirt with his fingers.

_"...is this guy serious?"_ Tabitha sweat dropped looking over at Bray.

"Hey Bray..." Tabitha called.

"Yeah?" Bray looked over at her with big puppy dog eyes, causing her to turn red.

_"Got'er now! No one can resist my Super Adorable Face of Disappointment and Sadness!"_ Bray thought happily seeing Tabitha turn red from his look.

"Umm...since we are together we do have to work together."

"Awesome glad you agree!" Bray lunged towards Tabitha, but only received a kick to the face.

"Ugh..."

"That doesn't mean we need to hold hands or arms or anything! We're simply associates on a mission okay?"

"Aww...well...what if...when the mission is over?"

"..." Tabitha just looked at Bray.

"I know that Exceed said you're dating the orange haired mage..."

"W-what?! N-no I'm not! Tiger is just silly! Jayden and I are just friends is all, yeah just friends!" Tabitha said quickly and rather flustered.

"That's what I thought!" Bray smiled, "So...what about after this mission, once we get this Ballad of the Beasts back, we go out eh?"

"...Seriously?" Tabitha turned red and just stared at Bray.

"Yeah, I'll make you a bet! If I personally get the book back then you have to go on a date with me, and if not then you don't have to!"

_"Well...how harmless can that be? All I have to do is make sure he doesn't get to the book. Anybody else can get it except for him...but I don't wanna take that risk..."_ Tabitha snapped out of her thoughts seeing Bray shake her hand violently.

"I'll take that as mutual agreement!" Bray cheered, "Alright let's get moving!"

"Wait I never said yes!" Tabitha shouted as Bray ran into the jungle with her in tow.

* * *

"So...you are the one's that Master has sent?" Eli asked observing the two Mages before him. Both of them female.

"Yup." One nodded, while the other was simply reading a book.

"Of course he'd send you two... " Eli sighed, "but we do need the help since we tossed Kai and Carlos out of the way."

"Well about them?" One asked looking over at Trixie and Gyro.

"Eh, they're still questionable." Eli shrugged, "But nonetheless, I'm glad you two are here. You two are going to be a great help."

"Well, we'll do what we can." One girl informed, "Just don't get in the way."

"Same goes for you."

* * *

"Arf!" Jiro cheered as he and Roll ran in circles chasing after one another in front of Reia and Serah. Tiger simply floated above Reia's head.

"So do you think those monsters will come after us?" Serah asked Reia.

"Well, I would hope not." Reia smiled, "But ya never know. They're probably from the book. I don't know the full capabilities of the book, but let's hope that it can't do much more than that."

"Yeah, we might be in trouble if it was able to turn people into monsters right?" Serah said hoping that it couldn't do such a feat.

"Yeah, but we can't count that out." Reia sighed, "So we have to hurry up and get it before we find out the hard way."

"Chiya!" Tiger cheered, "I wonder if Jayden and Tabitha are partnered up."

"If they are we can tease them later." Reia snickered.

"Chiya!" Tiger cheered in agreement. Suddenly various shadow like spears shot out towards Tiger.

"Watch out!" Serah shouted.

"Re-Equip: Axis Blade!" Quickly Reia leaped in front of Tiger snatching him out of the air, and now was wielding a unique sword. The blade itself was black with a golden edge, then between the hilt and the hilt was some kind of orb with various hollow rings around it. She deflected each of the shadows and landed back on the ground.

"Well guess we found our prey. Maybe if we can bring them back to Eli and the others we should be okay right?" Carlos asked as he and Kai walked out of thebushes of the jungle.

"So you guys are with Hellhound eh?" Reia placed Tiger down.

"Chiya! Jayden and Tabitha beat them both already!" Tiger cheered.

"Hey it's that damned cat!" Kai shouted.

"You belong to that orange haired Mage! That means he's here too?! I want his head!"

"That sounded kind of wrong..." Reia said covering Serah's ears, "We do have children around here."

"I'm sixteen..." Serah muttered.

"Look if you're with that cat...then yeah that orange haired kid must be here. Which means you guys are partnered with him!" Kai growled.

"Wow, you guys are so smart." Reia giggled.

"Shut up! We're going to find that kid and we're going to kill him!" Carlos vowed, "But first we'll kill you!"

"Well then..." Reia twirled her Axis Blade, "Serah..."

"Yeah?"

"Seems like we got a fight on our hands!"

* * *

Next Time: While lost in the Jungle Reia and Serah come across Carlos and Kai. Two Mages who have had not any luck the entire time they've been faced against Jayden and any of his allies. Will they be able to finally pull out a win against Reia and Serah? Or will they quickly be disposed off continuing their losing streak?

Review!


	19. Shadows of the Jungle?

**Shadows of the Jungle?**

* * *

"Shadow Sneak!" Carlos had vanished into the shadows of the jungle in an instant.

"Fire Slash!" Kai swung his sword and sent out a blazing red kanji.

"I don't think so! Wave!" Serah jumped in the way of the attack and summoned forth the word Wave, which was made out of water. The word then exploded into a large wave of water that cancelled out Kai's attack.

"A Solid Script user eh? Similar to me." Kai said slightly impressed twirling his sword.

"You're an Orient Solid Script user...I guess we will find out who's better!"

"So I guess you'll handle Kai then?" Reia asked.

"Yeah." Serah nodded.

"Cool, then I'll handle..."

"Me?" Carlos suddenly had appeared from behind Reia and drove his fist in to the back of her head. Reia stumbled forward and grabbed the back of her head in pain.

"Reia!" Tiger cried out.

"Don't worry Tiger, it's nothing serious." Reai replied with a smile, "but that was a cheap shot..."

"Black Blade!" Kai was in the air as he swung his sword down sending out the pitch black kanji's for 'Black' and 'Blade'. They came flying down towards Reia.

"Reia watch out!" Sera jumped in the way and prepared to counter the attack.

"Don't think so!" Carlos snapped his fingers and various shadows blasted Serah knocking her down to allow Reia to have to fend for herself.

"Don't worry I got this!" Reia clashed with the kanjis with her Axis Blade. Though they turned out to be stronger than she though as she found herself being forced in a crater.

"Carlos..." Kai extended his katana towards his partner, "Now..."

"Already? We don't know how long it'll last."

"Who cares, we need to do this so we can prove our worth in the Guild."

"Right..." Carlos nodded as he jumped back and took place behind Kai. Carlos stuck his hands out in front of him and slowly the shadows all around the jungle began to gather and be transferred into Kai's katana.

"What's he doing?" Serah asked.

"Chiya! Who knows! But it looks scary!" Tiger cried.

"Well then lets stop him!" Reia called out, "Re-Equip: Murasame!" Reia then called forth a katana that had a red hilt, with golden tassels that were hanging off of the end.

"Explosion!" Serah called out as she quickly sent out the word 'Explosion' flying towards Kai.

"The sword is done..." Carlos informed.

"Good enough..." Kai raised his sword and quickly slashed down Serah's Explosion. When he did this, the actual explosion was sent outwards away from him and towards Serah.

"Crap!" Serah put her arms up in a defensive manner as she embraced the attack. Kai then looked to see Reia and swung his blade towards her. His now black katana clashed with hers, and Reia was easily overpowered by Kai's new and improved katana.

"Damn!" Reia cried out as she was sent flying back crashing into a tree.

"The Katana is good...now my turn." Kai informed.

"Right..." Suddenly more shadows began to swirl around Kai, and slowly formed on him like tribal tattoos and marks. In due time he was done and it seemed as though his magical pressure had increased as well.

"What is this?!" Reia asked surprised at Kai's sudden power burst.

"This is our Unison Raid! The Shadow Slayer!" Carlos stated proudly.

"Unison Raid?" Serah repeated.

"Yeah.." Kai looked over to Sera and swung his sword quickly, "Black Flames!" Suddenly the shadows from Kai's sword flew out towards Serah and burst into black flames.

"Serah!" Reia dove over to Serah.

"Barrier!" Serah quickly conjured up a Barrier as it protected her from the black flames.

"That was close..." Reia sighed looking over to see the word 'Barrier' in front of Serah.

"Don't worry I'm okay." Serah smiled.

"Black Flames!" Kai redirected his attack towards Reia while she was distracted.

"Huh?!" Reia looked over only to get blasted with the pitch black fire.

"Gah!" Reia grabbed her abdomen in pain from the attack.

"Reia!" Tiger and Serah called out.

"Death Winds!" Kai leaped in the air and swung his sword down towards Serah. As he did this the shadows launched towards her and sent out various black whirlwinds.

"Barrier!" Serah quickly protected herself again, but her barrier was overpowered this time.

"Die!" Kai shouted kicking Serah in the chest knocking her back against a tree.

"Re-Equip: Airwing!" Reia clapped her hands together as her katana, Murasame, disappeared. Reia now had a large boomerang that she held up around her waist. The large boomerang appeared to be made of steel, and is mainly white with a green armored edge.

"Razor Wind!" Reia swung her Airwing towards Kai, but Kai simply raised a hand and stopped it. Though by doing this he was pushed back from the impact.

"That was more than I expected!" Kai threw the Airwing back, "But still not enough!" Kai chased behind the Airwing and closed in on Reia.

"Re-Equip: Murasame!" Reia's Airwing disappeared and her Murasame Katana appeared once again as she called it just in time to block Kai's sword slash.

"I'm coming Reia!" Serah shouted leaping in the air.

"Shut up..." Kai darted his eyes towards Serah and a barrage of shadows appeared and slammed her straight into the ground, and then wrapped her up.

"Gah!" Serah was unable to move at all as the shadows were to tight. They were slowly even restricting her from breathing.

"S-Serah!" Reia called out worried for her ally, but that was her downfall.

"Shadow Slash!" Kai finished slashing his sword down across Reia's and when he did this a large black streak of magical energy ripped right through Reia's sword and had slashed her in the chest. Blood sprayed from her chest and she stumbled back from the impact. She fell on her butt and looked up at Kai.

"Kai...how you feeling?" Carlos asked.

"Just one more..." Kai muttered aiming his sword at Reia, "Black Blade Beam!" Kai then released a beam of black energy that shot right into Reia's abdomen.

"Gah!" She coughed up more blood, and afterwards was kicked in the head by Kai knocking her unconscious.

"Alright we're done..." Kai dropped to his knees as the shadows that Carlos had infused him with disappeared off of his sword and body. Kai sheathed his katana and started breathing heavily. The shadows around Serah remained, as Carlos now controlled them.

"Alright..." Carlos used his shadows to wrap up Reia as well, "Seems like we got ourselves some prizes."

"Yes we do..." Kai coughed up some blood, but quickly wiped his mouth.

"I tried to warn you."

"Yeah, yeah." Kai ignored his partner, "Lets just get going back to the tower."

"Okay, fine with me." The two then left. Though they did not pay attention to whom they had left behind.

"Chiya..." Tiger looked at Jiro and Roll, "We need to find Jayden...but we need to follow them to the tower." The Exceed contemplated, "Chiya...what do we do?"

* * *

_Magic Council..._

* * *

"Gunner!" Dante shouted as he quickly rain to the aid of his older brother, who had been missing for weeks.

"D-Dante..." Gunner muttered as he was beaten, bruised, bloodied, and beaten.

"Who did this to you? Who could do this to you? You're a member of the Magic Council, not only that...but you're the Head Captain of the Interrogation Unit."

"H-Hellhound Chrysanthemum..."

"That Dark Guild...but how?"

"They're really...part of Angel Tears." Gunner muttered.

"What?! Are you serious?! We must go after them!"

"I-I know..." Gunner began to speak once more, "Where they are..."

* * *

Next Time: Reia and Serah have been capture by Kai and Carlos!, who pulled off some kind super miracle of a win considering their past win-loss record. They now head back to the castle with the two girls in tow, and Tiger does not know if he should follow them or go on a search for Jayden in this while jungle. While Tiger struggles with that decision, there are other things in the works of his mighty jungle. But the question is...what are they?

Review!


End file.
